


Two lists

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beach Sex, Belly Dancing, Blackmail, Chastity Device, Cock Piercing, Edging, Hand Jobs, Hitchhiking, Hustler, M/M, Medical Examination, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mile High Club, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strip Search, Uniform Kink, burglar, over the desk, sexual fantasies, suit and glasses kink, sweet torture, the whole weekend on a bear rug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have lists with their fantasies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony's list, #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony in the shower with a 'stranger'...

It's been late in the gym. All the others are gone by now. Steve left twenty minutes ago, but he had to take a phone call. He looked at his watch. 11.13 pm. He had intended to go to bed early. Maybe tomorrow, then. Shower or bed? That's the question now. He was sweaty and doesn't wanted to walk through the tower in his training clothes. Okay, shower then. In the locker room he started to undress, grabbed shower gel, shampoo, facecloth and his towel and entered the shower room. He started the spray, waited a few seconds till the water had the perfect temperature, then he stepped under the shower head, let himself soak with the hot water. He held himself upright with his hands at the wall. It was wonderful. His sore muscles started to relax. After a few minutes, he grabbed the shampoo, poured a good amount on his hands and rubbed it into his hair. He massaged it into his scalp and then he stepped back under the shower head. The water rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, the soap dripped over his face and accidentally he got some into his eyes. Just as he tried to rub it out of them, he sensed another presence in the shower room. Someone was there. Problem was, he couldn't see anything. The soap in his eyes burned and blurred his vision. He turned around to the spray, angled for his facecloth, when he felt the person behind him. He felt his hand grabbed and held down when the person, a man as he could feel now, reached around him and pressed one finger to his lips, as if to shush him.  


“Sssshhhh” Was everything he heard, when the man pressed himself to his back, let the hand travel down to his throat and squeeed warningly while the other still held his hand. He froze, didn't dare to move. The man behind him was naked, too, and he felt his sex at his ass. That made him nervous, because the guy was already half erect. He tried to move, but the hand on his throat squeezed a bit harder and he stilled immediately. His eyes still burned and he couldn't see anything.  


Then, the man stroked teasingly with his hand from his throat to his other wrist and grabbed it, too. He forced his hands to the wall of the shower cubicle. He obeyed, pressed his hands to the tiles. The man behind him was pleased by this. He let his hands roam over his arms to his chest, pinched his nipples and licked his neck. He couldn't restrain a small moan and the guy chuckled slightly. Yes, he had to admit, it felt good. He pressed his chest against his back and the guy's dick once again touched his ass. He moved slightly and was immediately stilled by the man. He let his hands travel over his chest, over the arc reactor to his stomach. Then he went back to his nipples, once again squeezed the hard nubs and let his hands roam back to his stomach. But this time he didn't stop there. His hands touched his half hard dick, grabbed it and stroked it a few times. He couldn't hold back a moan. The man kissed his neck, licked the water away that still fell onto them. He tried to open his eyes, but the vision was still blurred, so he closed them again.  


With his feet the guy separated his legs, forced him to spread them as far as possible without falling. Then he massaged his back, slowly, intimately, let his hands wander down to his ass and opened his cheeks with one hand. With his finger, he massaged the tight entrance before he breached it with one finger. He once again moaned. It felt so good. After a few seconds the man added a second finger. Slowly he scissored him, found his sweet spot and massaged it and now he couldn't hold back his groans. When he bucked back, the guy chuckled again, withdrew his fingers and angled for the shower gel. He slicked himself up and now he could feel his hard cock at his entrance. The man grabbed his hips and slowly shoved his dick into the tight channel. He waited a few seconds till his body adjusted, then he started to fuck him. Slowly at first but the speed increased steady and with every thrust he hit his prostate. It didn't take long and he writhed and cried out in pleasure. The guy increased the thrusts a bit more and grabbed around his body to jack him off. He felt his orgasm well up and with a cry he came, hard. The guy doesn't need much longer and he felt the hot wetness of his cum in his ass. They stood there a few seconds, still locked together, getting wet under the spray, both out of breath.  


But then, the guy withdrew, slapped his ass and disappeared, chuckling.  


He needed a few more minutes to recover his breath. Finally he could reach for his facecloth and wash out the soap. He used the shower gel to clean himself and walked back to the locker room. His clothes laid where he left them. He dressed, then left the locker and walked to the elevator. With his key he drove up to his penthouse. There he went to his bedroom. Clint was already in their bed, asleep. He walked over to his side of the bed. On the nightstand he saw a piece of paper. 'Tony's sexual fantasies' was the headline and besides #7: getting humped by a stranger in a public shower he found a check mark.  


He grinned, leaned over his husband and pressed a kiss at his lips. Okay. Then let's see what's the next point on Clint's list...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's sexual fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03:  
> 04:  
> 05:  
> 06:  
> 07: getting humped by a stranger in a public shower  
> 08:  
> 09:  
> 10:  
> 11:  
> 12:  
> 13:  
> 14:  
> 15:


	2. Clint's list, #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you prepared to do, when you need a job really badly?

Clint knocked at the door and waited till the man inside answered. He opened the door and entered the big room. There he was. Tony Stark. CEO of Stark Industries and one of the wealthiest guys on earth.

“So, you are the new trainee.” The man stated.

“Yes, sir.”

“Name?”

“Barton, sir. Clint Barton.” He answered.

“Your first day?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Don't stand around. Come here.” Stark ordered and Clint obeyed. 

There he was, in front of Tony Stark's desk with his vita in his hands.

“Give me that.” Stark said and pointed at the folder and Clint handed it over. Stark opened it and paged through it without saying a word. Just glancing sometimes at him. Clint got nervous.  


Finally he put the folder away and stood. He was just one inch taller than Clint but in this moment, he seemed gigantic. 

The man stood in his personal space and looked him over with a strange expression on his face.

“Pretty.” He eventually said and walked around him. Accidentally (or not?) his hands brushed Clint's butt and he turned, shocked.

“Sir?” He asked, unsure what the older man had in mind. But the lecherous smile was a good indicator. 

“You need that job, Barton, don't you?” He asked. 

“Y.. yes, sir.” Clint admitted. 

“How badly do you need it?”

“Sir, I don't...” Clint tried but Stark interrupted him.

“What are you prepared to do to keep this job?” 

“Sir, I...” He tried again. But Stark, who stood behind him, pulled him out of his jacket. 

Clint turned around to face him. 

“Sir, please...” But Stark just casually opened Clint's tie and threw it away.

“No, I don't...” He tried to stop the older man.

“I know, that you need that job really badly, Barton. I've done my homework. You have two options now. Number one, you take your stuff and leave immediately. Then someone else gets the job. Number two, you do what I say and you're in.”

“I... okay. What do you want me to do?” He really needed the job.

“What do you want me to do, sir.” Stark corrected.

“What do you want me to do, sir.” Clint repeated and he swallowed hard.

“Strip.” Stark ordered and sat back down at his office chair. And Clint obeyed. Slowly he opened the buttons of his shirt and took it off. His shoes, socks and pants followed close. There he was. Buck ass nude in Tony Stark's office while the man sat at his chair and palmed his cock through the fabric of his pants. 

Stark eventually opened them and freed his dick. “Suck me.” He commanded.

“Sir, please...” Clint tried but the man just arched one brow.

“Yes, sir.” And he kneeled down in front of the chair between Tony Stark's legs. Clint wanted to take his cock with his hand but Stark slapped it away.

“I said, suck me, not touch me.” So he opened his mouth and licked over the shaft before he swallowed it, his hands placed behind his back to not touch him again. 

“That's it.” Stark groaned and started to fuck his mouth. Clint just stayed still and let him do it. The older man was rock hard but before he came, he withdrew.

“Get up.” He ordered and Clint obeyed. He knew what would follow.

And he was right. Stark rose as well and pointed at his desk.

“Bend over.”

“Please, sir, I think...” 

“You're not here to think, you're here to bend over. But you can still go.”

With his lips pressed together he turned around and braced his elbows onto the wooden desk, his head bowed and he laid his forehead on his crossed wrists.

“Good boy.” Stark praised. 

“Spread your legs.” Clint did it. 

“More.” The other man ordered and he obeyed. He felt a cool hand touch his back, gliding slowly over his left cheek, over the right and back again. He heard him open and close a drawer and then he felt something wet and cold at his crack. Clint jerked slightly, it came abrupt. Stark spread his cleft and added more lube before he breached him with his finger. And he felt his cock twist in his confinement between his body and the desk. The older man added a second finger and started scissoring him. He found his prostate and Clint couldn't hold back a moan. Soon there was a third finger in his ass and he got finger fucked. 

Finally Stark pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock. He felt more lube and then the head of the cock sliding into his hole. Clint moaned again when he felt the burn. But Stark didn't stop. He shoved himself in all the way to the hilt. There he waited a few seconds and when he grabbed Clint's hips, he noticed, the older man was still fully clothed. 

Stark pulled out until just the head of his cock was in his ass and thrust back again. He fucked him with long and steady thrusts and Clint could feel himself getting hard but when he tried to touch his dick Stark once again slapped his hand away. With every thrust he hit his sweet spot and he moaned like a fucking porn star.

Soon the speed increased and Stark angled around his body for his cock and stroked it in the same rhythm. It didn't take too long and he felt an orgasm well up and with an experienced flick over the head of his cock Stark shoved him over the edge and he came, muffling his scream with his arms. And only a few thrusts later hot liquid flooded his body when the other man shot his load into him. He stayed a few seconds, panting. Then he pulled out and turned Clint around.

“Lick it clean.” He ordered and Clint did as he was told. Then Stark tucked himself in.

“Dress.” He said. And while the younger man put on his clothes, the cum still seeping out of his ass, Stark grabbed the folder Clint brought with him and put another sheet of paper in. Then he gave it back. 

“See you tomorrow.” He said and pointed at his door. He was dismissed.

Clint left and in the elevator he looked into the folder. 

'Clint's fantasies' said the headline and there was a check mark besides #11: sex with the boss to get a job. And he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint's fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03:  
> 04:  
> 05:  
> 06:  
> 07:  
> 08:  
> 09:  
> 10:  
> 11: sex with the boss to get a job  
> 12:  
> 13:  
> 14:  
> 15:


	3. Tony's list #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony amuses himself with a hustler...

Tony was in his hotel room and waited for his purchase to arrive. Another boring symposium he had to participate in. He hated it. Most of the participants were either to dumb or to ignorant to understand him. He poured himself a glass of the exquisite fifty seven years old whiskey and looked at his watch. He was late. 

Just as he wanted to go to the bedroom to get rid of his tie and the suit jacket, he heard a knock at the door. Tony put his glass down at the coffee table and opened the door. 

“Hi, I'm Clint. The agency sent me.” A young man greeted him. Tony looked him over. Not bad. Dark blonde, beautiful eyes, sinful lips, well-built. He wore tight jeans, a sapphire blue shirt and black boots. Really, not bad. 

“Come in.” Tony said and stepped aside. The man entered the suite and looked around. 

“You want a drink?” Tony offered and the man nodded. So he grabbed a glass, poured some of the whiskey in it and handed it over. He took a sip. 

“That's good.” He said and took another sip. 

“I know.” Tony answered. The man emptied the glass, put it down at the coffee table and strolled over to Tony. He opened his tie and threw it onto the armchair. Then he pulled Tony out of his jacket and removed the tie. 

“Bedroom.” Tony said and led him into the next room. He sat down at the king size bed, slipped out of his shoes and gestured to the man. “Strip. Slowly.”

The man grinned. He swung his ass in a slow circle and he pulled his shirt out of his pants, opened the first button, then the second, then the third. When all of the buttons were open, he let it slide down his shoulders, still swinging his hips, and threw the shirt onto an armchair. The man revealed an absolutely gorgeous upper body. Well defined muscles all over his torso and arms and tanned skin. Tony got a dry mouth and he took a sip of whiskey. 

Clint slipped out of his boots without using his hands and then he opened the jeans. Slowly he shoved it over his ass, let it slide down his long legs and with one foot he kicked it over to the shirt onto the armchair. Tony discovered, that he didn't wear any skivvies. 

Stark naked he stood there when Tony opened his own pants. “Suck me.” He ordered and the man prowled over to the bed where Tony sat, his back leaning at the headboard. He got onto the bed on hands and knees and stopped between Tony's legs. With one hand he pulled out Tony's dick and descended to it. His tongue teasing its head, circling around and gliding into the slit before he swallowed it. Each time he got down, he used his tongue to massage his shaft and when he got up he hollowed his checks and sucked. 

“Oh god, did anyone ever tell you that you have a really talented mouth?” Tony groaned. Clint chuckled and descended once more. 

“Okay, stop that or I have a problem.” Tony moaned finally. And Clint leaned back, looking at Tony.

He leaned back, panting, then he grabbed the lube on the nightstand and threw it to Clint. 

“You prepare yourself, I'll watch.” He said. And the other man smirked again. 

Clint turned around, got on his hands and knees and spread his legs as far as possible. Then he coated the fingers of his left hand with lube and started to prepare his hole. He shoved his index finger in and added a few seconds later the middle finger and then the ring finger. Careful he stretched himself.

“Okay?” Tony asked, when he withdrew.

“Yeah. Okay.” He rose, took off his shirt and slid down his pants, before he slicked his cock and kneeled behind Clint. He spread his cheeks and breached his hole. Then he grabbed his hips and pulled the younger man back to him, impaling him on his cock. 

“Fuck!” He moaned and Tony chuckled. 

“Yeah, that was the idea.” Slowly he withdrew until just the head of his dick stayed in and with another pull he shoved himself back into the tight channel. And he knew, he'd found his prostate when he heard the younger man yelp. That was the right angle. He found his rhythm and fucked him relentless and Clint moaned and writhed under him but before he could come, Tony stopped and withdrew completely. 

He turned around and laid back on the bed. “I want you to ride me.” He ordered. And Clint complied. He kneeled down over Tony's cock and shoved it back into his ass. With loud moans he fucked himself and his cock bounced up and down with every movement. Tony couldn't resist, he took him in his hands and stroked it in the same rhythm. And again he could feel the younger man's orgasm well up. With a few experienced strokes, Tony shoved him over the edge. He came screaming and his cum splattered on Tony's chest and he lost his rhythm. 

Tony grabbed his hips and moved him. He laid him on his back without leaving his ass. Then he grabbed his legs and laid them onto his shoulders before he started to fuck him again. He pounded into the spent body on his bed till he felt his own orgasm. He sped up and finally he came, moaning, and shot his load into his body. Panting he withdrew and fell besides Clint onto his bed. 

“Wow.” He said. “You're worth your money.”

He got up, looked for his pants, found his wallet and put 5000 Dollars onto the nightstand. Then he headed for the bathroom. He took a shower and cleaned himself. When he entered the bedroom again, the other man and the money were gone. 

But there was a sheet of paper on the pillow. It said 'Tony's sexual fantasies' and there was a check mark at #9: sex with a hustler in a hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's sexual fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03:  
> 04:  
> 05:  
> 06:  
> 07: getting humped by a stranger in a public shower  
> 08:  
> 09: sex with a hustler in a hotel room  
> 10:  
> 11:  
> 12:  
> 13:  
> 14:  
> 15:


	4. Clint's list, #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best mission debriefing ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you get your series... ;)
> 
> Both lists have 15 points.

They were in this crappy base in New Orleans. This time the evil guys didn't try to destroy New York, this time they were in Louisiana. But nevertheless, the Avengers were there and they killed the self-proclaimed warlord and his minions and saved the people. 

So, they sat here in this dingy 'conference room' and got debriefed by Coulson. The room was really pathetic in comparison to the Helicarrier equivalent. It looked more than a class room with four rows of tables. 

When they entered the room, Coulson was already there. Tony had shoved Clint to the last row and shooed the others away. He had this unholy grin on his face and Clint knew, he had something in his mind. Finally Coulson started to talk and at first they both listened but then, after a few minutes, Clint felt a hand on his thigh and he smiled. Tony let his hand wander up and down at his leg. Luckily one couldn't see what happened from Coulson's point of view. 

Tony let his hand wander between Clint's legs and stroked the inside of his thighs through his pants and Clint bit his lip. His hand brushed against Clint's dick but he didn't touch it. He just caressed the inside of his legs. Tony's face was a blank mask but his hand just palmed Clint's dick, then he went back to stroke his thighs. Clint's breath sped slightly up and he swallowed.  


Careful without making any noises he opened Clint's belt, then the buttons of his pants and grabbed his dick and Clint twitched. The corners of Tony's mouth quirked up a little bit but he didn't look away from Coulson. But his hand, his hand worked slowly on Clint's erection. He stroked it, up and down and massaged the shaft, he teased the head and then his balls. Clint let out a tiny whimper.

“Mister Stark?” Coulson asked.

“Yes.” Tony answered.

“Yes.” Clint answered.

“I said _Mister_ Stark, not _Agent_ Stark.” Coulson corrected. 

“Sorry, just a reflex.” Clint grinned and exhaled hard because Tony just flicked his thumb over the head of Clint's cock. 

“I need your report.” Coulson said. 

And Tony reported while still teasing and massaging and rubbing Clint's dick. The younger man clenched his hands and bit the inside of his cheeks to not moan out loud. It felt so good. He had to swallow hard again and flinched slightly. He had to concentrate to not whimper and writhe when he felt his orgasm. He finally squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his hands and bit his lips and Tony caught his cum with his hand. 

“... and then the rest of his minions surrendered. We locked them up and your goons collected them.” He said while Clint still trembled slightly. 

“Okay. You want to add something, Agent Stark?” Coulson asked and Clint shook his head. Still not able to talk. 

“Mister Banner?” Coulson looked now at Bruce. 

It took him a few minutes to get his breathing back under control but then Clint leaned over to Tony and whispered in his ear. “Kinky bastard.” And he grinned at him.

“You're welcome.” Tony whispered back and gave him his list, 'Clint's fantasies', with a check mark at #3: public hand- or blow job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint's fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03: public hand- or blow job  
> 04:  
> 05:  
> 06:  
> 07:  
> 08:  
> 09:  
> 10:  
> 11: sex with the boss to get a job  
> 12:  
> 13:  
> 14:  
> 15:


	5. Tony's list #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tony's birthday...

When Tony entered the bedroom it was dark. Someone closed the curtains. He felt a presence behind him and wanted to turn around.

“Shhh.” He heard and felt a hand on his right arm.

“Don't turn around.” It was Clint. He stayed where he was. The hand on his arm moved up around him and cupped his face while the other hand slid around his waist and pressed him to Clint's already naked body. He let his thumb glide over Tony's mouth, his lower lip and he opened up and sucked at it. The younger man pressed feathery kisses at his neck and Tony moaned slightly. 

Clint's hand slid under Tony's shirt and dragged it up and over his head. He let his hands roam over Tony's chest, his stomach and his arc reactor, teased his nipples and caressed his arms.

“Do you trust me?” Clint whispered and Tony nodded.

“Of course I do.” He answered. Then he felt another kiss at his neck and something silken slide over his eyes. It was a scarf and Clint tied it behind his head so Tony couldn't see anything. He took Tony's hand and led him forwards to the bed. Clint directed him onto the bed, draped him in the midst of it and then he took his left hand and tied it to the frame with another silken scarf, his right hand followed closely. He kissed his wrists before he knotted the scarf around it. 

Tony's breathing sped up a little bit. 

Clint took his face in his hands and kissed him, licked at his lips and bit his lower lip lightly. He straddled Tony's hips and started to caress his body with feathery touches and kisses. And he took his time. Tony started to moan, the sensation was arousing. 

Very slowly Clint descended and kissed and licked and lightly touched his way down Tony's body till he reached his nipples. He took one of the small nubs into his mouth, bit it very gently and scraped with his teeth over the wrinkled skin. He licked it and teased it till it was hard. Then he repeated it with the second nipple and Tony moaned and arched into his touch. He kissed and caressed the scars around the arc reactor. 

“Oh god, you're killing me.” Tony wailed and tried to loosen his bonds.

Clint chuckled silently but didn't stop to take advantage of Tony in his helpless state. He slid down, sat on his thighs and teased and licked and kissed his way down over Tony's stomach to the waistband of his pants. But he didn't open them. He stopped and wandered with the caresses up again, back to his nipples, just as slowly as he had the way down. Tony writhed and moaned and jerked at the scarfs who held him prisoner. Again he took care of his nipples, bit and licked at them and caressed them. 

“Clint, please...” Tony whined. 

“Shhh. Or I have to gag you.” The younger man threatened but Tony could hear the playfulness in his voice. 

He returned to tease Tony with light touches and kisses and licks and small bites wandering down his torso back to the waistband. And this time, he opened the pants and slid them over his hips and legs and threw them away. 

Teasingly he leaned over Tony, kissed his navel and brushed Tony's dick with his chest. He caressed the skin around Tony's groin but still didn't touch him there. He stroked his legs, licked the skin and pressed small kisses on the inside of his thighs. Tony whimpered and writhed, his cock hard and leaking precum. 

Finally he touched his dick with his fingertips and Tony twitched and groaned. He breathed a small kiss on its head and scraped with one fingernail over the length of his shaft and Tony arched into the touch, demanding more. 

Just with the tip of his tongue Clint teased the head of Tony's dick, lapping the precum and circling around the slit teasingly. He let one hand slide between the older mans legs and started to stroke his perineum. Tony panted and twitched at the sudden touch but his moaning didn't stop. 

Finally Clint took his length into his mouth and swallowed it to the hilt but still very slow and lightly. He massaged his shaft with his tongue, held it in his mouth a few seconds before he sucked at it in the upwards movement. Tony was rock hard and tried to move his hips but Clint held them and pressed them to the bed, so he could only lie there and endure the sensation. Once again he descended and again he massaged him and sucked and licked and teased and Tony moaned and writhed and tried to move but couldn't. 

Clint let Tony's dick slide out of his mouth, then he grabbed his legs and lifted them up. He leaned down and licked at his perineum and Tony wailed again. Carefully he spread Tony's ass cheeks and licked at his entrance with his tongue, teased and massaged it till Tony was only a writhing mess.

“Oh god, please, Clint!” He begged and the younger man used his index finger, coated in lube, to breach his hole. Slowly he let it slide in and out, massaging the tight muscle and loosened it up before he added a second finger. With his tongue he still teased the sensual spot at his perineum and Tony whined and tried to get more. 

Clint got two fingers in Tony's entrance, scissored them and tapped at the prostate.

“Fuuuuck!” Tony groaned and twitched. And Clint just chuckled and added the third finger. He finger fucked him very slowly and with his tongue he teased Tony's cock.

“Please, now, babe! Fuck me!” Tony demanded and Clint withdrew his fingers and sat up, slicked his cock and shoved in, also very slowly. But instead of fucking him he stayed and waited a few seconds for Tony to adjust. He then withdrew till just his head was in the tight hole, grabbed Tony's dick and stroked at it and then shoved back in. 

In a very, very slow and steady rhythm he started to pound into Tony's body and whenever he felt his orgasm well up, he stopped and waited. And Tony whimpered and pleaded and begged. But Clint didn't speed up. He just waited till it subsided before he started to fuck him again. And again. And again. He held him on the verge of an orgasm for more than two hours. 

Tony was a whimpering, whining and writhing mess, when he finally had pity with him and let him cum. With an experienced stroke at Tony's sweet spot and a flick over the head of his cock he came with a roaring scream. His cum splattered at his chest and he clenched his channel and Clint couldn't hold himself back and came as well. 

Clint collapsed at Tony's side who laid there, panting and trying to regain the ability to speak. He reached up and removed the blindfold, then he leaned in and kissed Tony. 

“Happy Birthday, babe.” He said, before he opened the knots at Tony's wrists. 

And when Tony finally was able to move again, he found at his nightstand a sheet of paper, 'Tony's sexual fantasies' and a check mark at #4: sweet torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's sexual fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03:  
> 04: sweet torture  
> 05:  
> 06:  
> 07: getting humped by a stranger in a public shower  
> 08:  
> 09: sex with a hustler in a hotel room  
> 10:  
> 11:  
> 12:  
> 13:  
> 14:  
> 15:


	6. Clint's list #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the club

“You want me to fly with you to L.A.?” Clint asked, brow arched.  
“Yes.” Tony grinned and waved with the tickets.  
“With a scheduled flight.”  
“Yes.”  
“You know you have a private plane?”  
“ _We_ have a private plane.” Tony corrected.  
“Okay. We have a private plane. But you don't want to fly with it?”  
“Yes.”  
“May I ask why?” Clint frowned.  
“You may ask.” Tony said.  
“But you won't answer me.”  
“That's correct.” He still grinned like a loony.  
“What if I say no?” Clint sighed.  
“Then I'll drug you and drag you into the plane.”  
“That's kidnapping.”  
“I don't care.”  
“Fine. Let's fly to L.A. then.”  
“Cool. You ready?” Tony asked.  
“What? Now?”  
“Yes. Lift off is in two hours.”  
“Tony, are you nuts?”  
“Why does everyone ask me if I'm nuts? No, I'm not nuts, I'm spontaneous.”  
“Don't we need bags or suitcases?”  
“No, everything we need is already in Malibu.”  
Clint pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay. Let's go.” He sighed again. And tried not to grin at his husbands enthusiasm. 

 

Of course they flew first class. Three hours after they started, Clint got up and headed for the restroom. He didn't see the wicked grin on Tony's face. 

He just washed his hands when he heard a soft knock at the door.

“Clint?” It was Tony. He opened the door and looked at him. 

“What?” He asked. But Tony didn't answer, he just shoved him back into the small cabin, followed him and locked the door.

And just as Clint tried to complain, Tony pressed him to the wall over the john and kissed him. He grabbed his hands and held them over his head while his tongue demanded entrance into his mouth. 

Tony took Clint's hands in one hand and let his other hand slide over his chest, still not breaking the kiss. He slid under his shirt and pinched his nipple and Clint moaned into Tony's mouth. 

“Fuck!” He gasped, when they finally broke the kiss. “What are you doing to me?” 

“Exactly. I'm going to fuck you.” Tony grinned. 

“Here?” 

“Here.” Tony stated and manhandled the younger man around so that he faced the wall. He then reached around his hips and opened his pants. He slid his hand into Clint's boxers and teased his half hard cock. His other hand was back under his shirt and caressed his chest and his nipples till the small nubs were as hard as his cock now. Tony pressed his body tight to Clint's and nuzzled at his neck. 

“Tony!” Clint moaned when the older man let his hands roam his body and got rid of his shirt. He shoved the open pants down and Clint stepped out of them before Tony spread his legs with his feet. Then he grabbed his hips and rubbed his dick, still in his pants, at the naked body in front of him. With one hand he spread his cheeks and with the other, he dropped some lube at the puckered entrance and Clint winced at the cold sensation. Tony breached his hole with his thumb and grabbed his cock with his other hand, stroked it and teased its head.  


“Oh god, stop that and fuck me now!” Clint groaned finally and Tony chuckled. But he showed mercy and shoved his cock into his tight channel. 

“Yesss, fuck me!” The younger man moaned and rocked back to impale himself further on Tony's dick. Tony drew back and pounded in again and this time he hit his sweet spot, he could hear it in his groan. He grinned and began to slowly fuck Clint, held his hips tight to keep him from trying to speed up.

Relentless he held his own rhythm despite the younger mans desperate wailing. 

“Please Tony, I need you! Make me cum!” He begged and pleaded and tried to grab his own cock, but Tony slapped his hand away.

“Mine.” He snarled, grabbed his hands again and pressed them to the wall. And he continued to fuck him and hit his prostate with every stroke. But when he felt his own orgasm he reached around Clint's hips and grabbed his dick and made him cum. He felt him clench his channel and couldn't hold back himself. With a moan he shot his load into Clint's body while Clint came over his hands. He stayed in this position for a few seconds, before he withdrew and tucked his dick away. 

Tony opened the door and slid out of the small cabin. He went back to his seat and waited for Clint. Five minutes later he appeared. Still a little bit shaken. He could see one of the flight attendants smile flirtatiously at Clint and he smiled back at her. But when he arrived at their place, Tony grabbed his face and kissed him, possessive and lewd and handed him a sheet of paper. 

'Clint's fantasies' and a check mark at #6: join the mile high club.

“Welcome to the club.” He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint's fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03: public hand- or blow job  
> 04:  
> 05:  
> 06: join the mile high club  
> 07:  
> 08:  
> 09:  
> 10:  
> 11: sex with the boss to get a job  
> 12:  
> 13:  
> 14:  
> 15:


	7. Tony's list, #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony catches a burglar in his house...

When the man heard the clicking sound of a gun and his slow voice grumbling,“Bad idea, punk!”, he froze, didn't dare to move. 

“Hand's up!” Tony snarled and the man obeyed. Tony was too far away to get attacked, so the man did what he said. 

“Turn around.” And he turned. He blinded him with the light of a flashlight, so he could look him over without being seen. 

“Okay. Now, you turn again and walk until I say stop. Understood?” 

“Yes.” He turned back and started to walk along the corridor.

“Stop. Open the door to your right and go in.” Tony said. Carefully the burglar opened the door and entered the room. It was his bedroom. He stopped in the middle of the room and waited for further instructions. Tony came in and closed the door behind him. He was still too far away to risk anything. 

“Now, I want you to strip.” Tony demanded.

“What?” The other turned violently, his hands still up.

“Ah ah ah, don't turn around. You heard me. Strip.” Tony snarled again. 

“And when I refuse?” He asked?

“I'll shoot you and call the police, tell them there was a burglar in my house.” 

“Why?” 

“Why not. And now, stop talking, start stripping.” Tony demanded. He could see him close his eyes but did as he was told. He opened his shoes and took them off, then he removed his vest and shirt, opened his pants and let them slide down his hips before he stepped out of them. 

“Boxers.” Tony commanded. 

“Really?” He asked. 

“Do I have to repeat myself?” And finally he obeyed and removed his boxers. 'Nice' he thought. 

“Move your ass onto the bed now.” He ordered.

“No.” The younger man refused. 

“Okay.” And he aimed with the gun at him.

“Stop!” The man screamed and raised his hands defensively. “Stop, I'll do it.” 

“Good boy.” Tony smirked. The man climbed onto the bed.

“What now?” He asked. 

“There are manacles attached to the bottom end of the bed. I want you to fasten them around your ankles.” 

“Are you crazy?” The man looked at him disbelieving. But Tony just grinned and pointed with the gun at the manacles. The younger man gritted his teeth but obeyed. He tied his legs to the bed before he glared at Tony again. 

“Lie back and use the handcuffs at the headboard to tie one of your hands.” He commanded. 

“Please, don't. Let me go.” The burglar finally pleaded and that was like an aphrodisiac. Tony felt his cock harden immediately. 

“Do it!” He snarled and the man clicked the metal cuff around his right wrist but glared murderous at him. Tony walked around the bed and grabbed his left wrist. He tried to fight but with only one hand remaining he had no chance. He tied his left hand to the headboard, then he looked at his catch. 

Tony licked his lips appreciatively and touched the man's muscled stomach. 

“Nice. Really nice.” He said and grinned when the man flinched at his touch.

“You know, this is illegal?” He asked.

“What do you want to do? Go to the police?” Tony chuckled and let his hand roam over his body. He teased his nipples and they got hard. The man gasped at the sensation. 

“Sensitive, are we?” 

“Please, don't do that.” He pleaded again and looked at Tony. He could see his lips tremble and he had to admit, the guy had sexy lips. Tony couldn't resist, he leaned in and grabbed his chin and kissed the man. He tried to turn his head away but Tony didn't let him. 

“You came into my house and tried to steal my stuff. Now, it's my turn.” Tony smirked and bit his lower lip slightly. The man struggled against the cuffs. But Tony didn't stop touching him. His hand traveled between the bound mans spread legs and he grabbed his balls in a strong grip and squeezed them. When he heard him groan he leaned over and licked at his nipples, bit them slightly and sucked at them.

“Stop! That hurt's.” The younger man begged and Tony grinned again.

“That's the idea. Do you know how much it hurts me to see someone sneak into my house and touching my stuff?” He asked. Then he had an idea. He opened the drawer and searched for the solid chain with the nipple clamps. 

“No! Please! I won't do it again. But... not these things!” But Tony just took one of his nipples between thumb and index finger, teased it till it got hard again and attached one of the clamps. The burglar groaned and tossed his head back, his lips pressed tightly together. Tony grinned malicious and added the second clamp. 

“Pretty.” He mocked and pulled at the chain. The younger man groaned again and jerked at his bonds.

Tony finally got rid of his own clothes. He wanted to have his fun now. 

Stark naked he settled between the spread legs and shoved a pillow under the man's hips. He considered to dry fuck him but then he thought it would be no fun for him either, so he decided against it and grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand. He wetted his fingers and prepared the guy's tight hole. When he brushed his prostate, he could see him squirm. He did it again and the man moaned now and bit his lip to not give in to the pleasure. Tony could see his dick harden and grabbed it and stroked it. He could hear him groan and it was music in his ears. 

Tony was hard himself and he didn't want to wait any longer. He coated his cock in lube and rammed it into his entrance. The guy gasped and jerked at the bonds that held him down relentless. 

With strong and hard strokes he fucked the bound man and teased his cock or pulled at the chain with the nipple clamps. He knew he hit his prostate with every stroke and the man wailed silently. 

“Please!” The younger man finally gasped and groaned.

“What do you want?” Tony asked and grinned at his prisoner.

“Please... let me... let me cum...” He pleaded and Tony complied. He massaged his cock and teased the head and stimulated his sweet spot till he could feel him clench up and scream hoarse while his semen spurts onto his chest. Worn out he laid there but Tony wasn't ready. He gripped his hips and sped up, fucked his ass till he felt his own orgasm and he shot his load into the younger man. Breathing heavily he leaned over the man, his cock still buried in his hole and he took his face in one hand and pressed a kiss at his lips before he pulled out. He opened one of the cuffs and gave him the key. 

Then he headed for the bathroom to take a shower. 

While under the spray he could feel another presence behind him and Clint entered the spacious shower stall, slung his arms around his waist and chuckled into his ear. “Punk? Really?”  


And Tony turned to kiss him. “I heard that in a movie, thought it'd be fun.” He grinned and pressed his lips onto Clint's, his tongue demanded entrance into his mouth.

Back in the bedroom, there was a sheet of paper on the nightstand, 'Tony's sexual fantasies' and now with a check mark at #8 'having fun with the naughty but sexy burglar'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's sexual fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03:  
> 04: sweet torture  
> 05:  
> 06:  
> 07: getting humped by a stranger in a public shower  
> 08: having fun with the naughty but sexy burglar  
> 09: sex with a hustler in a hotel room  
> 10:  
> 11:  
> 12:  
> 13:  
> 14:  
> 15:


	8. Clint's list, #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just you and me... and a bear rug in front of a fireplace

“So, you won't tell me where we are?” Clint asked after landing.

“No.” Tony said. He had covered the windows in the plane so Clint couldn't see anything.

“What now?” He asked.

“I suggest you wear that.” Tony said and pointed at a thick parka, a scarf and a beanie.

“I guess, it's cold outside. That means we are on the southern hemisphere.”

“That's correct.” Tony admitted.

“Why are you always this secretive?” Clint sighed and asked.

“Because.”

“Because? That's your answer?” 

“Yes. And you love my surprises.” Tony smirked. Clint mumbled something into his beard but grabbed the clothes and dressed. 

“Okay, I'm ready.” He said but Tony shook his head.

“Not yet.” And he held a blindfold in his hand.

“Is that really necessary?” Clint whined.

“It is.” Tony grinned. And Clint rolled his eyes, grabbed the blindfold and pulled it over his eyes.

“You know I hate these things.” He grumbled.

“Yes, I know. And I love that you trust me to wear it nevertheless.” Tony said and pressed a small kiss on Clint's lips.

“If I had known what you're going to do to me I'd never married you.” He grumbled but couldn't hide the small smile.

“Okay. You ready?” Tony asked.

“I don't know. Am I?” He asked.

“Yes, you are.” Tony stated, took his hand and led him out of the Boeing 737-800. 

“Okay, careful.” He directed him into a waiting helicopter, Clint noticed. They started a few minutes after and flew for some time. When Tony finally opened the door Clint felt the cold air. Tony took his hand and helped him out and Clint could hear the helicopter start again. They were alone. 

Tony stepped behind Clint and removed the blindfold. They stood on a mountain in front of a cabin. And the view was amazing.

“Looks like 'Lord of the rings'.” Clint stated, clearly enjoying the view.

“Quite possible. We're in New Zealand.” Tony shrugged. 

“You're nuts, you know that?” Clint smiled.

“I know, you say that a lot. Wanna go in?”

“Yeah, why not.”

Tony opened the door and they entered the cabin. It was warm inside. On the opposite wall was a fireplace and someone made fire. In front of the fireplace Clint saw a few bear rugs.

“Who...” Clint started, but Tony wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and kissed his neck after removing the beanie. 

“The owner arranged everything. He flew back with the helicopter. It's just you and me. And the bear rug. No one knows where we are. And we have the whole weekend.” Tony purred and opened Clint's parka. 

“No one? What...” Clint turned his head. 

“Okay, Steve knows, just in case, but I said I'll fly him back and throw him into the ice when he tells someone.” He removed the parka and the scarf.

“It's just you and me... and lots and lots of sex.” He licked over Clint's ear and it tickled the younger man. He shuddered and laughed slightly. Then he turned around.

“Did I tell you you're nuts?” He asked and took Tony's head in his hands to kiss him. He could feel Tony's hands under his sweater and had to break the kiss because he pulled him out of it. And the t-shirt he wore underneath he lost a few seconds later. Tony licked his lips then he trailed over his chin and neck to his nipples and licked and bit them before kissing him again. Tony got rid of his own clothes and boots quickly and guided Clint, his hands on his hips, backwards to the bear rug still kissing him. 

Finally Clint was on the fur and Tony sank gracefully to one knee, opened his pants and freed Clint's throbbing cock. Smiling he licked over it's head, lapped the precum and circled it with his tongue. And he could hear the younger man moan and felt his hands in his hair.

“Tony...” He groaned and threw his head backwards.

“Yes, dear?” He asked mischievous and looked up at Clint.

“Don't stop.” The younger man breathed with parted lips and looked so fuckable this moment.

“As you wish.” He grinned and swallowed Clint's dick to the hilt. With one hand he teased his balls and he licked and sucked at his cock, massaged it with his tongue and let his other hand trail to Clint's ass crack to tease his hole. 

“Oh fuck...” The younger man moaned and Tony could feel his dick twitch slightly. He stopped his efforts immediately and leaned back.

“Fuck me.” Tony said and dragged Clint down onto the rug. He pulled him into another passionate kiss and roamed his hands over his muscled back. 

“Okay.” Clint breathed and sucked at Tony's lips. When they finally parted, the older man reached over to the small coffee table and found the lube. The owner really prepared everything to his utter satisfaction. 

Again he leaned back on the rug, spread his legs and watched Clint while he prepared his entrance himself. He toyed with his dick and finger fucked his own hole while Clint started to stroke his cock. Tony grinned, poured lube onto his hands, warmed it slightly and then prepared Clint's member before he leaned back again and spread his legs.

“Come on. Fuck me.” He invited him once more and with a predatory glance Clint complied.

He grabbed Tony's ankles and settled between his thighs. Carefully he breached his lubed hole and slowly he shoved in. He leaned forward, kissed Tony and sucked at his neck before he started to circle his hips. Slowly at first but then he started to sped up. Circling and pounding and kissing. Tony loved his unique technique. 

Tony felt him hit his sweet spot and he gasped. But when he tried to grab his own cock Clint slapped his hand. 

“No touching.” He growled and Tony moaned loudly because the friction was unbearable exquisite. 

“Come on, faster.” He panted but Clint just smirked and held his speed. He fucked him and kissed him and didn't let him touch his dick. 

“Need you. Please. Make me cum. Come on.” Tony wailed and begged and threw his head back in pure ecstasy because with every stroke Clint hit his prostate and then he could feel the orgasm hit him like a truck, blinding and shattering his world when he came untouched. He felt his semen on his chest and grabbed Clint's head to kiss him, when he saw the younger man reach his climax. He moaned in Tony's mouth and the older man sucked at his tongue and his lips. 

Panting he withdrew and flopped himself besides Tony and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. 

“Oh god, the whole weekend?” He breathed heavily. “We're going to die.” He grinned.

“Possible. But it will be a magnificent death then.” Tony laughed. 

 

Sunday evening the helicopter came back and both of them were still alive. Worn out and sore, but alive. And when they landed at the airport Tony gave Clint a sheet of paper. 'Clint's fantasies' with a check mark at #9: spending a whole weekend with sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint's fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03: public hand- or blow job  
> 04:  
> 05:  
> 06: join the mile high club  
> 07:  
> 08:  
> 09: spending a whole weekend with sex  
> 10:  
> 11: sex with the boss to get a job  
> 12:  
> 13:  
> 14:  
> 15:


	9. Tony's list, #13

He entered his bedroom and it was nearly dark. Just a few candles were lit. He found a carafe with finest wine and a basket with grapes, figs and dates at the small table beside the divan. Expectantly he laid down and took a crystal chalice with wine and took a sip of the wine. He heard music and then he sensed another presence in the room. Someone was there. The person was dressed in transparent silk and chiffon shawls and he couldn't see the face. 

He, because he could see that the other person was a man, started to sway his hips slightly in time with the music. He heaved his arms over his head and moved them graceful with the drums. His pelvis took over the tact and moved with the sound of the music. He spun around slowly and took two of the shawls with his hands and let them swirl around his body. And the first shawl fell. The music took up speed and the man still moved his body with the tact of the drums. His feet seemed to just tip the floor now and then while he spun and let the shawls swirl. The music slowed down and his hips started to take over the tact again and his pelvis moved synchronal. The next shawl fell. He let the other shawls swirl around his body and teased him with the thin fabric from time to time. With slow kicks, still with the music, he walked up to him, his hips swaying and his arms moving graceful. Then he turned and another shawl fell.  


He could see the first glimpse of skin under the shawls. The dancer let the shawls again swirl and spun around when the music got faster and faster and the next shawl fell. He could see more skin now. Again the music slowed down and he walked up to him, his hips and pelvis moving in the hard staccato of the drums, his whole body was in motion and another shawl fell. He could see the man wear transparent silken pants with wide pant legs and it accentuates his slim hips perfectly.

He leaned back and took another sip of his wine and ate a grape while watching the dancer move and spin and it was a pleasure to see the shawls falling and revealing a muscled and perfectly accentuated body and when the drums reached the climax and suddenly stopped, the last shawl fell and the dancer sunk down onto his knees in a perfect submissive posture. He breathed heavily but didn't look up.

“Well done, my little bird.” He said and looked him over appraisingly. 

“Thank you, master.” The dancer said. He took another grape, then he addressed the kneeling man again.

“Stand up.” He said and refilled his chalice. The dancer obeyed immediately. Graceful he rose and stood before his master.

“Take of this pants.” He said and without hesitation he opened the lacing that held the thin fabric on his hips. 

“I guess, dancing is not the only cause the harem guard chose you?” 

“No, master. I'm here to please you in every way you want me to.” 

“Come here, my little bird.” The dancer obeyed and walked over to the master and sat down on the divan.

He let his hands roam over the heated, sweaty body of the dancer. “Nice, very nice.” He said and then he leaned back and opened his own pants.

“Please me.” He said, put the chalice onto the table and ate a grape. The dancer once again complied without hesitation. He freed his cock and licked along the shaft, let his tongue swirl around the head to lap up the precum before he swallowed it. With his hand he stimulated his master's balls and he licked and sucked his dick, massaged the vein on the underside with his tongue. He licked its head and let the tip of his tongue tease the slit and then he sunk down again, swallowing the whole length. He could feel the near orgasm when a hand at his head stopped him.

“On your knees, head down.” The master commanded and he turned around and got into position. “Spread your legs.” He obeyed. 

The master stroked his ass, let his finger brush over the puckered hole and teased the entrance before he slapped his cheeks. He then poured an oily fluid onto his hand and opened him up with one finger. The dancer moaned and moved slightly but another slap on his ass told him to hold still. More oil was rubbed and a second finger followed. With his fingers the master brushed against his prostate and he moaned again. Slowly, oh so slowly, he scissored him and opened his hole to get adjusted for his masters cock. 

When he finally withdrew the fingers, the dancer was more than ready for his masters dick. He himself was rock hard and when he felt the head of his masters cock at his entrance he moved slightly back to get filled again.

The master waited a few seconds with just the head of his cock in the tight channel, then he gripped the hips and held them while he shoved in, very, very slowly and the dancer groaned with passion. And as slowly as he shoved in, he moved his body back. And this time, when he thrust back into the opening he hit the prostate again, made the dancer moan. 

“Please, master.” He begged but the man just chuckled and refused to be rushed. Slowly, very slowly, he thrust into the body in front of him, made the dancer wail and savored the feeling to the full. He took his time and with every thrust he hit his sweet spot and he could hear the kneeling man's breath speed up and he moaned and tried to touch his own dick, but the master slapped his hand away. 

“Don't touch yourself, my little bird.” He mocked and the man obeyed. He had his own rhythm and fucked him till he was a writhing mess on the bed in front of him. 

“May I cum, master.” He finally pleaded and he could feel his own orgasm well up and so he allowed him to cum. Untouched he spurt his semen onto the divan under him and when he felt the channel tighten around his cock, he couldn't hold back himself and came as well, shot his load into the dancers body and stayed, breathing, in this position till the aftershocks abated. With his cock still in the channel he pulled the dancer onto his chest and laid down onto the divan. He pulled a blanket over their still locked bodies and held the other man tight to his chest, stroked his stomach and chest and finally the both of them fell asleep.

In the night, he woke up, his dick still in the other man's body and he was fully hard again by now and so he started to fuck him again. He stroked his cock till it was hard and jacked the drowsy man till he came with a hoarse moan. And again he waited, till he shot his load onto the divan before he allowed himself to cum. He still stayed locked with the other man's body when he drifted off to sleep again.

 

They woke the next morning, still locked together. But this time, Tony withdrew and turned to lie on his back and Clint turned to face him.

“Where did you learn to belly dance?” Tony asked, still sleepy.

“Justine.” Clint chuckled. “She was the wet dream of all of us boys at the circus. She was a contortionist and had an act with her snakes.” 

“She taught you?” He asked and brushed a strand of hair out of Clint's face, before he leaned over to kiss him.

“Yes. Said, if the thing with the bow doesn't pay off any more I should come to her and we could have an act together.” He smiled, then yawned and stretched.

“Shower?” Clint finally asked and Tony nodded. 

And when he got up, he saw the usual sheet of paper on the small table beside the divan with 'Tony's sexual fantasies' in the headline and a check mark at #13 Arabian nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little bit inspired by [Zadiel](http://www.zadiel.de/english.html)
> 
> Tony's sexual fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03:  
> 04: sweet torture  
> 05:  
> 06:  
> 07: getting humped by a stranger in a public shower  
> 08: having fun with the naughty but sexy burglar  
> 09: sex with a hustler in a hotel room  
> 10:  
> 11:  
> 12:  
> 13: Arabian nights  
> 14:  
> 15:


	10. Clint's list, #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prisoner gets strip searched...

The prisoner waited in the small room for the CO. He wore the prison jumpsuit and his hands were cuffed to the belt around his hips and his feet to a ring embedded in the floor. 

When finally the door opened and the officer came in he tried to stay calm. The man looked him over with a smile on his face that was louder than words. He swallowed and clenched his fists.

“So, you're the new one.” The older man said with his baton in his hand. He pressed it under his chin and forced his head up and he could see again a lecherous smile on his face. 

The officer put his baton down on the table, then he turned to the prisoner. He started to frisk him down, his arms, his torso, his legs. 

“Well, I guess I have to strip you.” The man grinned and reached for a knife.

“What do you want with that?” The prisoner asked and stared at the blade.

“Oh, I'm not dumb enough to uncuff you but I need to get these clothes off of your body.” He grinned again and moved up to him. The younger man tried to get away but the chains around his ankles prevented it. 

The officer started at his right arm, cut open the sleeve up to his shoulder and then moved to his other side to open the fabric in the same manner. He cut through the collar of the jumpsuit and the fabric slid down, stopped at the belt. The older man then knelt in front of the prisoner and cut open the legs of the jumpsuit up to his hips and then he removed the tattered fabric from his body. The prisoner stood there in his boxers, a tee and sneakers. With his knife the CO cut open the shoelaces and peeled his feet out of the sneakers. He got up again and then he grabbed the collar of the shirt and cut through the fabric. He ripped the rest of it open to his waist before he cut the arms as well. He stripped the ruined shirt off of his torso and threw it onto the remains of the jumpsuit. And then, with a grin, he grabbed the waistband of his boxers and cut them. 

With an appreciating smirk he eyed the naked and chained prisoner up. But then he stepped up to him, grasped his head, tipped it and started his search, first the right ear, then the left before he ran his fingers through his short hair to feel for razor blades, pins and other stuff convicts might try to smuggle in. 

He then started to examine his body. He let his hand roam over every square of naked skin, his arms, his chest, his nipples, his back, he searched in his armpits, his navel, ran his hands down his legs and between his toes. He looked at the underside of his feet before he let his hand slide up again and thrust his hand between his legs, cupped his scrotum and ran a finger over his perineum. The younger man twitched and tried to turn away but the officer held him. When he was sure he was not hiding anything under his balls he rose and now he grinned at him maliciously.

“Guess we need to search your body cavities.” He said and grabbed his hip to turn him to the table behind him.

“No!” The prisoner yelled and tried to buck but he had no leverage and so he landed face down and ass up over the table.

“Nice.” The CO purred and stroked his ass and the tied man tried again to get away to no avail. 

“You can't do that.” He snarled and the officer just chuckled.

“Says who?” He asked and then he grabbed the bottle of lube he had on the table. He dropped the fluid onto the prisoners crack and then he penetrated the small hole with his index finger. The younger man groaned and tried to move his body but he held him down. 

“Very nice.” He said and moved his finger in and out. And then he added a second finger.

“Hmm, I guess you're clean of any illegal drugs and devices but I have to check this thoroughly.” He said and the prisoner could hear a zipper and he swallowed.

“No, you can't do that. It's illegal.” He said and tried to get out of the older man's reach but still futile. 

“I can and I will do it. And you know why? Since you entered this building your sorry ass is mine. And I do with it what I want and when I want. You get that?” The officer snarled into his ear and the younger man swallowed again.

“So, and now, back to business.” He said and chuckled again. And now the prisoner felt his hard cock at his entrance and he tried to relax. With a forceful push the older man shoved his dick into his rectum and he bit his lip to stay quiet.

“Oh yes!” The CO groaned and grabbed his hips before he started to pound him, merciless and fast. And to his embarrassment he hit his prostate with every stroke and he felt his own cock harden. 

“So, you like this?” The man mocked when he reached around his body and felt, that he was erect. The younger man tried to hold back the moans but it was not easy. The officer knew exactly what he did. He held his cock in his hand and teased it and together with the hard fucking the prisoner felt an orgasm form in his insides. 

“Please.” He finally panted when the other man stimulated his cock with his thumb and he couldn't hold back the groans any longer. “Please, officer...” 

“What do you want?” He asked but didn't stop to shove his cock up his ass for a second. 

“Please, let me cum.” He pleaded and the older man chuckled again. But he had mercy and he moved his hand a few times up and down his dick and that was it, he came with a hoarse scream into his hand and let his head drop back at the table. 

The CO let go of his dick and grasped his hips again and managed to speed up with his thrusts and then he could feel his semen spurt into his body and he groaned again. 

“Well done, new fish.” He mocked him when he withdrew and slapped his naked ass. 

The prisoner stayed in this position, when he felt the officer open the chains that held him. He put a pile of clothes onto the table.

“Okay, dress now.” The officer said and left the room. 

Clint rose shakily and put on the clothes on the table. Under the pile he found a sheet of paper, 'Clint's fantasies' with a check mark at # 8: advanced strip search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint's fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03: public hand- or blow job  
> 04:  
> 05:  
> 06: join the mile high club  
> 07:  
> 08: advanced strip search  
> 09: spending a whole weekend with sex  
> 10:  
> 11: sex with the boss to get a job  
> 12:  
> 13:  
> 14:  
> 15:


	11. Tony's list, #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your car breaks down in the middle of nowhere...

He was in the middle of nowhere when his car started to stutter, coughed and died. Tony cursed. He opened the front lid and glared at the smoldering engine. Great. Just what he needed. 

He grabbed his phone to call for someone to pick him up but in this godforsaken area he got no signal. Of course. Murphy's law. He sighed, sat back in his car and waited. Maybe when the engine wasn't as hot as it is right now he could fix it. 

Twenty minutes later he heard a car. He jumped out of his vehicle and saw an old, red pickup. Tony waved and the guy stopped the his car. 

“Wow, pretty shitty place to break down.” The guy said when he saw the smoldering vehicle. 

“Yeah. I tried to call for help but I get no signal. Can you give me a lift?” 

The guy shoved down his shades and looked him over. Then he smirked.

“Sure, but...” And he pointed at a sticker on the side of the car. “[No free rides. Gas or ass.](http://www.world-of-sticker.de/images/product_images/popup_images/298_0.jpg) ”

“You kidding.” Tony said and the guy shook his head. 

“You can walk. It's thirty-five miles to the next town in this direction and forty-seven in that.” He pointed in the directions. 

Grumbling Tony reached for his wallet but there were only his credit cards. “Uhm... I have these...” He said and showed one to the driver.

“Dude, do I look like I have a credit card terminal in my car?” He asked and smirked again.

“Fuck.” Tony cursed again and now the grin of the guy broadened.

“Yes, that sounds acceptable.” 

“You kidding.” Tony said again and the guy shrugged. 

“It's your choice. But this street has very light traffic. Maybe in a few hours someone else comes by.”

“Okay, what do you want?” Tony finally asked. It wasn't as if this guy was Quasimodo and so he decided to play by his rules.

The man left the car, rounded it and stood in front of Tony. He was an inch shorter than him and a few years younger but pretty. And he had a lecherous smile on his face when he looked him up again. He pointed at his sticker again.

“But if you want to, you can go down on your knees first.” He said and opened the passenger door.

“Nah, let's get this done.” Tony sighed and opened his pants. 

“Nice.” The driver said and rounded him to admire his butt. He let his hand roam over the cheeks and one finger slide into the crack. “Shirt.” He said and Tony got rid of the fabric as well. Then the man steered him to the car and Tony leaned with his elbows on the passenger seat while the guy still groped his ass. 

“Very nice.” He said and reached over Tony to open the glove box. Tony could see a bottle of lube there. At least it wouldn't be a dry fuck. The guy reached down to remove the pants, still dangling around his knees. When he got up, he slapped Tony's naked butt and chuckled slightly. 

With his feet he shoved his legs apart and then he let his finger slide through the crack again and Tony shivered.

“You like that.” The man purred and opened the bottle. He wetted his finger and spread his cheek.

“Relax.” He murmured in his ear and then he breached his hole. He waited a few seconds to get adjusted before he added the second finger and started to work him open. He scissored his fingers and when he hit his prostate Tony gasped, leaned his head onto his forearms and spread his legs farther. The guy added a third finger and started to finger fuck him and with his other hand he reached around his waist to find Tony's dick semi-erect. “Oh yes, you like that.” He said again and then he withdrew his fingers. Tony heard a zipper and then he felt the guy's lubed cock at his entrance. The man grabbed his hips and pulled him back to impale himself on his cock. Tony hissed but the guy stopped again and let him time to get adjusted. When he relaxed the man started to pull out till just the head of his dick was in his channel and then he started to fuck him. With a steady rhythm he managed to hit his sweet spot with every stroke and Tony was rock hard, his dick leaked precum and he couldn't repress the moans. 

“Come on, faster.” He demanded and the driver chuckled but complied. Tony could hear the sound of flesh slapping on flesh and he reached between his legs to grasp his dick. In the same rhythm with the dick in his ass he started to jerk himself off and he could feel the man's movements loose the steadiness. He was close as well. Loudly moaning Tony felt the orgasm hit him and he shot his load onto the street when he felt the man speed up again and with a few strokes and a groan he came and Tony felt the hot wetness spurt into his channel. Shuddering he finally withdrew and Tony felt the cum drip out of his worn out rectum. 

“Okay, dude. Get dressed and jump in.” The driver grinned and slapped his ass again. Tony found his pants on his own car and put them on as well as his shirt before he climbed into the pickup.

 

“Where did you get that sticker?” Tony asked after some time and Clint grinned. 

“They had them on the last gas station.”

“Good idea.” Tony turned to his husband, leaned over and kissed him.

“I'm driving.” The younger man complained and Tony snorted.

“The road is dead straight and no other car in sight.”

“You're impossible.” Clint grinned and kissed Tony back.

“I know... and helplessly in love with my husband.” 

“Hmm, then you shouldn't fuck with strangers for a lift.” Clint chuckled.

“Yeah, but I guess he'll forgive me this time.” 

“You sure?” He asked.

“Pretty sure. Because he loves me, too.” Tony said and smiled.

“That's true.” The younger man confirmed.

 

“Hey dude, you forgot something.” The driver said when Tony wanted to climb out of the pickup. He turned back and the man handed him a sheet of paper. While the man drove away Tony unfolded the sheet and found a list. 'Tony's sexual fantasies' was the headline and besides #11: pay with sex for a ride he found a check mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's sexual fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03:  
> 04: sweet torture  
> 05:  
> 06:  
> 07: getting humped by a stranger in a public shower  
> 08: having fun with the naughty but sexy burglar  
> 09: sex with a hustler in a hotel room  
> 10:  
> 11: pay with sex for a ride  
> 12:  
> 13: Arabian nights  
> 14:  
> 15:


	12. Clint's list, # 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Clint's checkup

Clint knocked at the door and when he heard a harsh 'Enter' he opened it and went in.

“Hello, Dr. Stark.” He greeted the man in the white lab coat sitting behind his desk and looking into his file.

“Agent Stark. You're here for your checkup?” The doctor glared over the rim of his glasses. 

“Yes, sir.” He nodded and came over to the desk. 

“How do you feel?” The doctor asked and Clint shrugged. 

“Okay, I think.” 

“We'll see. You can disrobe over there.” Dr. Stark pointed at a folding screen in the corner of the room.

“Why do I...” Clint started but again he looked at him over his glasses.

“I am the doctor.” 

Clint finally nodded and went behind the folding screen and undressed. 

“All of it.” The doctor said when he saw him still wearing his boxers and with a reluctant sigh he stepped out of them. He went over to the desk and Dr. Stark eyed him over with a small smirk around his lips. 

“Sit down at the examination table.” He ordered and Clint obeyed. 

The doctor took his arm to take his pulse. “Okay.” He said and fastened a sphygmomanometer around his arm to measure his blood pressure. “Okay as well.” 

He stepped to a table, put on some latex gloves and came back with a thermometer. “Turn around, I need to take your temperature.” 

“Why do you...” Clint started and stared at the thermometer. But when the doctor stared and raised one brow Clint finally obeyed. He rose, turned and leaned with his elbows on the table. He felt him spread his ass cheeks and then the cold device entering his body. Clint lowered his head onto his arms and waited till Dr. Stark removed the thermometer. “Your temperature is okay.” 

Clint just wanted to sit down again, when Dr. Stark looked back. “No, lay down.” He said and turned back to his desk. Clint obeyed. The doctor took his stethoscope and started to listen to his heart. Clint wasn't sure if it was accidentally but the man managed to brush over his nipples with his hand and they hardened. “Sounds good,” the doctor said and he sounded a little bit throaty, “You have a strong heart.” Clint's breath sped up slightly when his hands stayed at his chest longer than necessary.

Dr. Stark put his stethoscope away and removed his gloves. Then he attached stirrups to the table.

“Move down and put your legs into the stirrups.” He said and Clint swallowed. 

“Why?” He asked and he felt his cock twitch.

“Because I need to examine your prostate,” Dr. Stark explained and put on a new pair of latex gloves. He looked again at Clint over the rim of his glasses and he slid down. The doctor helped him to get his legs into the right position and his hands stroked over his thigh more than necessary before he fastened some straps over his shins.

“What are these for?” Clint asked when again the doctor's hands caressed the insides of his thighs.

“Just to make sure you don't change this position,” he said. He walked around and put another strap over Clint's stomach and with his hands stroking over his chest he moved up to his head.

“Doctor?” Clint asked, looking up at the older man when he took his hand and cuffed it to the side of the examination table. He repeated it on the other side and Clint tested the bonds. They were solid. 

“Everything is okay.” The doctor said and touched his bound body. His hands roamed over his chest again, then over his stomach and back to his thighs when the man finally stepped between his spread legs. With his right hand he took Clint's half-erect dick and started to stroke it. He had a firm grip and Clint couldn't repress a moan when he felt the other hand touching his scrotum. 

“Doctor...” He breathed and the older man rolled his balls and Clint felt his cock harden immediately. He felt the precum and he threw his head back and moaned when Dr. Stark stopped touching him. 

Clint looked up and saw him searching for a bottle of lube. He opened it and poured a good portion on his right hand. And then, with a wicked smile on his face, he entered Clint's body with one finger, his left hand pressed on his stomach. 

“Oh god.” Clint couldn't hold back and bit his lip. He wanted to touch himself but the cuffs held his hands at his side. The finger slid into his hole and started to probe and prod when he found his prostate. The doctor withdrew only to enter him with two fingers and then he took Clint's cock in his other hand and started to jack him off while he scissored him and thoroughly opened him up. 

“Please...” Clint groaned at the sensation but then the doctor withdrew his fingers. 

“Hmm...” he said and Clint looked at him. “I guess, I need another instrument to examine you.”

And then he opened his pants and freed his thick and rock hard cock. The doctor took his own member in his right hand and Clint's in his left and stroked both in the same rhythm. When Clint once again threw his head back and fought against his bonds Dr. Stark released his grip around his dick. He felt something cold at his entrance, the doctor's lubed cock. 

He put one hand at Clint's hip and with a forceful thrust he shoved his dick in. 

“Yesss,” Clint hissed and bit his lip when he felt the thick cock entering him. The older man wrapped his other hand around Clint's thigh to get a better angle and then he started to slowly fuck him. And each thrust hit his prostate. 

“Oh god, doctor!” He moaned and wanted to touch his dick but couldn't. 

“Yes... I can see... this is... the reaction... I expected.” The man breathed hard. Clint's dick was so hard and leaked precum but the doctor didn't touch it.

“Please, doctor...” he pleaded and groaned loudly when he took up speed. 

“Please, touch me...” he moaned and grasped the frame of the examination table with his hands. 

“I'm afraid... I can't... do that... It would... destroy... my intention.” The doctor moved his body and Clint could feel his balls slap against his ass with this porny sound. 

“Oh god, please... do something... touch me...” Clint begged now and he writhed under the other man, trying to get rid of the ties that held him in position. But the doctor only touched Clint's legs to gain more speed while he fucked him. “Please!” He panted harshly and threw his head from side to side while he felt lust sweep through his body. To be unable to touch himself or to move was so thrilling, Clint couldn't repress the hoarse groans. 

The doctor grabbed his hips around his legs and with hard, violent thrusts he shoved him over the edge and Clint came untouched with a roaring scream, “Tony!”, his hands fisted in the sheet covering the examination table and his head thrown back, his mouth open but his eyes squeezed shut and finally, when he spurted his semen over his own body Dr. Stark leaned over him and with a few more strokes he came as well, pumped his come into Clint's body while he grasped his head and kissed him, sensuous and possessive. 

“God, baby... you're so beautiful when you come so hard,” he murmured in Clint's mouth with a smile. Clint laid there, spent and tried to regain control over his body. His breath was still ragged and he was sure that he would collapse if he tried to rise right now. 

The doctor finally withdrew, tucked himself away and opened the straps over his limbs and stomach before he went to his desk. Clint stayed on the examination table for five more minutes and then he still swayed when he went behind the folding screen to dress. 

“Agent Stark,” the doctor said when Clint was ready to leave. “Here's your record.” He handed him a folder and with a smirk he left the room. Clint opened it and found a sheet of paper, 'Clint's fantasies' with a check mark at # 14: sexy checkup with a naughty doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint's fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03: public hand- or blow job  
> 04:  
> 05:  
> 06: join the mile high club  
> 07:  
> 08: advanced strip search  
> 09: spending a whole weekend with sex  
> 10:  
> 11: sex with the boss to get a job  
> 12:  
> 13:  
> 14: sexy checkup with a naughty doctor  
> 15:


	13. Tony's list, #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony get's spanked

“You know what you've done, Tony?” He asked and Tony looked at his shoes, his hands folded behind his back.

“Yes, sir.” He replied. He licked his lips but didn't dare to look up.

“And you know the punishment for your actions?” The man asked and Tony nodded.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Are you sorry, Tony?” He swallowed. 

“Yes, sir.” His voice was throaty and he nodded again.

“Will you do it again?” 

“I... I don't know, sir.” He shrugged and looked back down at his shoes.

“At least you're honest.” The man chuckled. “Well, Tony. You know the procedure.” 

“Yes, sir.” He opened his pants and stepped out of them, folded them over a chair before he got rid of his boxers as well.

“What do you think, how many do you deserve?” The man asked and Tony winced inwardly. He knew that a number too small got him the triple punishment but he didn't want a number to large as well. 

“I'm not sure, sir. Fifty?” He asked and licked over his lips once again.

“Fifty.” The man said as if he deliberated the number. But then he nodded. “Agreed.” Tony let out his breath. “Come here.” He said and moved his desk chair back. 

Tony laid himself over his legs, ass up in the air, and grabbed the chair leg to hold tight. His half-erect cock was trapped between his body and the man's legs and he exhaled audibly through his mouth.

Then he felt the man's hands on his ass, caressing it carefully and Tony bit his lips and tried not to groan. And a moment later he felt the harsh sting of the man's hand on his cheek.

“One, sir.” He counted when the man rubbed over the spot he hit a second before. And then his hand was gone again and landed with a firm smack on the other cheek.

“Two, sir.” Tony said and swallowed again.

“Good, Tony.” The man praised him and again he stroked the spot where he hit him a second before. He then lowered his hand again, harder, and Tony counted while the man delivered blow after blow onto his backside. He felt his cock harden but it was still trapped under his body and he could barely hold back the hoarse moans. He knew his ass had to be bright red by now but he still arched into every slap and groaned.

“Fifty, sir.” He finally said and the man caressed his ass cheeks again with his hand.

“You've done fine, Tony.” He praised him and Tony felt his cock rock hard and leaking precum.

“Thank you, sir.” Tony added and the man helped him to stand up. 

“Good boy,” the man said when Tony stood and he got up himself, taking Tony's cock in his hand. 

“Do you think you've earned yourself a reward, Tony?” The man asked and stroked his hand up and down Tony's cock and he couldn't repress a groan. 

“Please, sir,” he pleaded and the man chuckled. But then he cupped Tony's face with his hand, wiped away one of the tears Tony couldn't withhold and guided him to his desk. 

“Turn around.” The man said and Tony obeyed immediately. The man bent him over the desk, his cock once again trapped between his body and the surface under him but Tony didn't dare to touch himself without allowance. He put his hand onto the desk when he felt the man touch his ass again. It burned but Tony groaned and pressed his head onto his arms. The man opened his cheeks and Tony spread his legs farther to give him better access and then he felt something cold at his hole and he felt a finger breach him. 

“Please, sir.” He moaned again and bucked his ass upwards and the man added another finger. He carefully opened him up, scissored him and Tony bit his lips when he hit his sweet spot.

The man withdrew his fingers after a few seconds and Tony felt again the cool liquid at his entrance and then the man's cock, lined against his hole and he pushed back to impale himself at his dick. 

He grabbed Tony's hips and shoved in to the hilt, waited till he got adjusted and then withdrew again. This time he shoved himself in with a more forceful thrust and Tony's sore ass stung when his body collided with his backside. The man found a rhythm and fucked Tony, slow but powerful and every time his body hit his ass he moaned. Tony knew he wouldn't last long and he already felt an upcoming orgasm, forming deep inside him and when the man sped up he shoved him over the edge when he reached around him and touched his cock. That was everything he needed and the orgasm washed him away and he spurted his semen onto the desk and came and came and came with hoarse screams and he pressed his head onto the desk beyond him. A few thrusts later he felt the man come as well and he shot his load in Tony's body and groaned loudly. 

He waited a few seconds before he withdrew and Tony felt his cum drip out of his hole and the man patted his ass.

“Good boy,” he said again and pointed at Tony's clothes. He rose, swaying, and dressed. In the meantime the man had opened a drawer at his desk, took a folder and a ball pen and made a check mark. He handed the folder to Tony and dismissed him with a nod. 

Outside of the door Tony looked into the folder, found the list with 'Tony's sexual fantasies' on the headline and the check mark behind #3: getting spanked. And when Clint opened the door and came out as well, he wrapped his arms around his mid and kissed him.

“Thank you, babe. I love you.” He murmured and smiled when the younger man took his hand.

“Love you, too. But next time you are more careful or fifty aren't enough, okay?”

“Okay.” He grinned and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's sexual fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03: getting spanked  
> 04: sweet torture  
> 05:  
> 06:  
> 07: getting humped by a stranger in a public shower  
> 08: having fun with the naughty but sexy burglar  
> 09: sex with a hustler in a hotel room  
> 10:  
> 11: pay with sex for a ride  
> 12:  
> 13: Arabian nights  
> 14:  
> 15:


	14. Clint's list, #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony ties Clint up and covers eyes, ears and mouth...

“You sure you want to do this?” Tony asked for the umpteenth time and sat back on his heels.

“Yes, really. I want to do this. But if you don't want to... if it makes you uncomfortable...” Clint took Tony's hand and licked his lips.

“No... no, I... I just wanted to be sure. Because it's... I know that you don't like to be not in control.” 

“Tony, I trust you.” Clint said and the sincerity in his eyes made Tony swallow. “I _know_ you won't hurt me.” 

“God, do you realize how much I love you?” He said and leaned forward to capture Clint's lips with his own. 

 

 

He laid on his back, he could feel a solid metal platform beneath him. His arms were tied to it's sides. He couldn't move them an inch. Over his eyes was a blindfold. It was pitch black. He felt something in his ears, blocking each sound. It was dark and quiet around him. His mouth was gagged and he felt a strap over his forehead holding him down. He felt another strap over his chest and his legs were spread and tied to the surface he laid on as well. Tony had insisted that he would take a bouncy ball in his hand. It's his security instead of a safe word. He was gagged and he wouldn't be able to say it and so, if he wanted to stop he could drop it and Tony would stop immediately. 

At the moment the only thing he felt was his body touching the metal beneath him. He didn't know how long he was in this position, he had lost the track of time. 

But when finally something touched him he startled. It was light and airy and started at his right shoulder. It moved over his chest to his other shoulder and it tickled. He could still feel the trail the touch left on his skin and he felt goosebumps on his arms. The airy something came back, brushed slightly over his nipples and Clint groaned. It felt so much more intense. It trailed over his stomach and down over his right leg, touched his foot and it tickled even more. He tried to repress a giggle... and failed. The airy touch moved back up to his stomach and then down his other leg and again, it tickled and he shivered again. It moved up, swirled over his stomach and his chest and then it touched his arm, moved back and touched his other arm. He moaned again and felt the heat in the center of his body, felt his cock twitch. 

The next touch was cold. Icy. It touched his nipples and felt wet and Clint groaned even more. It was so intense that his nipple grew hard as it never was before. And then the cold touched his other nipple and this one followed suit. Something warm and wet touched them and if he could he would've thrown his head back but it was as immobile as the rest of his body. The cold returned and moved up the insides of his legs but before it reached his cock it disappeared. He felt the wet trail on his legs and the waterdrops running down to the platform he laid on. He groaned into his gag and curled his toes. And then it moved up the inside of his other leg. He was rock hard by now and he felt precum drip onto his stomach. When the cold touched his glans for a second he nearly jumped but the restraints held him in position. He breathed hard by now and then all sensations disappeared. He could feel the metal he laid onto and the throbbing in his cock. 

He didn't know how much time went by till he felt something touch him again. It was spiky and Clint groaned. His nerves felt as if they were on fire and the pain was intense. He moaned low and throaty behind his gag. It moved over his arms and over his chest, not touching his still hard nipples. It circled around his navel. Then it moved over his legs down, over the soles of his feet and back but not touching his still rock hard cock. He felt more precum wetting his stomach and he groaned desperately now. Every touch felt so much more intense and when finally something skimmed over the underside of his dick he nearly came. He was painfully hard and writhed in his restraints. 

Tony let him wait again. Then, suddenly, something hot dropped on him and he nearly jumped out of his skin. The next drop fell and another one. Clint could feel the heat on his skin and he never thought that it was possible but he even got harder. He was pretty sure his dick was bright purple by now. And then the next drop of hot fell onto his chest near his nipples and he moaned into his gag. More drops on his chest. Some of them hit his nipples, some only skin, drops on his stomach, his legs, the insides of his legs, his balls and he screamed with pleasure into the gag, tried to move his head but that was impossible and he was forced to lie there and endure the incredible pleasure when the heat hit his skin. His hands formed tight fists and he breathed really hard and then something very soft touched him and Clint wriggled in his ties. His cock leaked precum and he was sure he couldn't take much more.

And then the softness disappeared. He was a writhing mess when he finally felt a hand touch his cock. Clint screamed again into the gag and the hand moved up and down two times and that was enough. He nearly exploded and shot his load over his own body, he felt cum hit his chin and he emptied himself like seldom before. When he was done he laid on the surface and breathed hard and ragged, unable to move the slightest hair. He felt Tony open the restraints that held his legs and then he freed his arms. Slowly he removed all the straps that held him down but Clint still wasn't able to move. When Tony opened the straps that held his gag and removed it he worked his jaw a bit and then he felt lips on his and an intense kiss like he hadn't had much before. 

Slowly Tony removed the blindfold and the plugs from his ears. He waited a few minutes till he could adjust to the sounds and the light again.

“That was so hot,” he whispered then and kissed Clint again. “To see you helpless and writhing and then when you came this hard, I came as well,” he chuckled. And Clint opened his eyes, watched his husband and his eyes wandered down to Tony's pants and he could see the wet stain. Tony had to help him up, he was still wobbly from the intense orgasm but when he sat he managed to grab Tony's head and he pressed his lips on Tony's with fierceness and passion and he groaned again when their tongues touched. 

“Thank you,” he whispered and smiled blissful. “Thank you for doing this.” 

Clint looked around and saw a silk scarf, a feather, a wartenberg wheel, ice cubes and other stuff on the table behind Tony. 

“I love you.” Clint said when Tony helped him up and they both staggered on wobbly knees to their bedroom.

“Love you, too.” Tony handed Clint a sheet of paper, 'Clint's fantasies' with a check mark at # 10: sensory deprivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint's fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03: public hand- or blow job  
> 04:  
> 05:  
> 06: join the mile high club  
> 07:  
> 08: advanced strip search  
> 09: spending a whole weekend with sex  
> 10: sensory deprivation  
> 11: sex with the boss to get a job  
> 12:  
> 13:  
> 14: sexy checkup with a naughty doctor  
> 15:


	15. Tony's list, #15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks in a chastitiy belt

He could feel it the whole day and the whole night. He had built it himself but Clint was the one with the key. It was perfect, of course, Tony Stark only builds perfect things or they will be destroyed immediately. 

It was made of stainless steel and perfectly fitted to his body. It had the form of a slip and was with normal pants not visible. Penis and testicles were in a inner chamber, made of silicone rubber and it felt like skin. The penistube was bowed downwards and had a small opening and it went through the steel hull outwards so that he could use the toilet without problems. With a syringe without needle he could clean the opening and his penis. In the back it had an oval opening so he could do his business but a thin steel rod over the opening prevented that he could stimulate himself. The locks were at the sides and Clint had the key.

Clint had helped him put it on before he had to go on a two weeks mission somewhere with lot's of jungle and sparse civilization. 

 

_“And you are really sure?” he asked and looked at the thing in his hands sceptically. Tony grinned and nodded._

_“It looks... I don't know... uncomfortable.” Tony shook his head._

_“It's not. It's fitted for me.”_

_“But... I'm gone for two weeks, maybe longer if something unforeseen happens.” Clint lifted one brow._

_“I know. And so you know that no one, not even myself can lay hand on me.”_

_“No one would dare to lay hand on you. I would kill everyone.” Clint cocked his head and seemed serious._

_“I know, babe. But I think it's hot.” Tony grinned again._

_“Okay. One condition. Pepper get's a spare key, just in case something happens.” Clint looked at Tony and he could see that this was a point Clint insisted on._

_“Fine. But only in a case of emergency. And she will not know what this key is for, unless there_ is _an emergency.”_

_“Accepted.” Clint said and Tony's smile broadened. He leaned over to his husband and kissed him. And then he stripped out of his clothes._

_“Wait, before I lock you up...” Clint grinned and pressed Tony to the wall behind him, he wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and caught his lips in another demanding kiss but his other hand slid down his body and then it enclosed his cock. Slowly he started to stroke him and he could feel him getting hard. Tony moaned in Clint's mouth but he didn't break the kiss. He just wrapped both his arms around Clint's waist and held him as close as possible. Clint let his hand circle while he rubbed over Tony's shaft. He varied in speed and pressure and he could feel that this drove Tony insane, his hip twitched and he started to fuck Clint's hand. The younger man grinned and held his hand still and Tony continued, fucked into Clint's fist and when he was close he bit his lip, sucked at his tongue and then came with a moan. Clint grinned, leaned down and licked Tony's cock clean._

_“That was the last time you get touched until I'm back,” he said mockingly to his dick and Tony laughed._

_“Okay,” Clint nodded when he rose. “How does this work?”_

_They had to use lube to get Tony's dick into the silicone tube and his balls into the chamber. Clint had secured the steel rod over the opening while Tony stood there, his legs spread and holding the front of the device._

_“You really sure?” he asked again and Tony nodded. And then Clint pressed the back part upwards and the clamp over Tony's hips closed. Clint pushed it into the lock on the right side and then he heard a clicking sound. He took the key and locked it. Then he went around and repeated it on the left side and closed this lock as well._

_“Oh my god,” he said when he saw Tony in the shiny steel chastity belt that enclosed his whole lower body. He trailed his finger over the metal. “How does it feel?” He asked and looked up and in his eyes._

_“Good. Really good. My dick is enclosed as in... you know... in you.” Clint couldn't repress a grin and walked behind Tony. With his finger he touched the opening at the backside but the steel rod prevented him from doing anything but touching the skin of Tony's bottom._

_“What if... what if Iron Man is needed?” Clint's head suddenly jerked up but now it was Tony who grinned and lifted one brow._

_“It fits in the suit, am I right?” Clint was baffled._

_“Of course it fits. I'm a genius, remember?” Tony smirked and kissed the younger man._

_“And now, you're completely at my mercy, darling.” He removed the necklace with his wedding band at and fiddled the key onto it._

_“So, you get dressed and I give the spare key to Pepper.”_

 

Tony had just left his bed when he heard another person in his penthouse.

“Jarvis?” he asked the AI but it was another voice who answered.

“No, my name is Clint, remember?” The younger man leaned himself casually against the wall in the bedroom and grinned at his husband.

“You're back!” Tony yelped and Clint lifted a brow. But then he found himself hugged by a slight manic acting Tony. He was glad to be back and pressed himself against the older man and kissed him fervently. “I've missed you.” He said and then Tony looked him over but when he saw a complete set of limbs and not too much bruises he kissed him again.

“So,” Clint was curious. He had to ask, “How did it go?” His eyes wandered down to Tony's crotch. The older man grinned, grabbed his hand and led it down and Clint could feel the metal of the chastity belt through his sweat pants.

“You wore it the whole two weeks?” His eyes went wide.

“Yes,” Tony grinned proudly. 

Clint stepped back and looked him over. “Strip,” he commanded and Tony followed immediately. When he was naked he could see the shiny metal of the belt. 

“Oh my god, Tony. I can't believe it.” Clint gasped. But then he opened his necklace to remove the key. 

“Time to release you,” he said and opened the locks. He held the front part and folded the back part away. Then they carefully freed Tony's dick and balls out of his silicone prison and he placed the device on the bed. 

“A little bit hairy,” Clint mocked but Tony nearly jumped him. 

“Yes, it's hard to shave with that thing around,” he panted in his ear and rubbed his already half-erect cock on Clint's pelvis. 

“Hmm, I guess you really missed me,” Clint grinned and carefully touched Tony's dick and the older man groaned.

“Don't do that or I'm going to cum immediately.” 

“Maybe that's what I want you to?”

“No, I want you to fuck me,” Tony whispered hoarsely in Clint's ear and the younger man shivered. Without stalling he went to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. Tony already sat down at the bed, his legs spread and smiled invitingly. With his finger coated he prepared Tony's tight channel but the older man grabbed his hand after a minute.

“Enough. I want to feel your dick in me.” He whined and Clint wasn't a cruel man, he complied. 

“Oh god, you're so tight,” he groaned and both men knew, that they wouldn't last long. It wasn't with finesse or skill, it was raw and ferocious but it was what both of them needed when Clint grabbed Tony's hips and fucked him. Tony threw his head back and his dick was already rock hard and leaked precum.

“Come on, I can't hold back any longer,” he groaned and Clint sped up. Within a few seconds he shoved himself over the edge, taking Tony with him when he touched his oversensitive cock. He only needed to rub him twice. Tony bucked and fisted his hands in the sheets when he spurted his semen on Clint and himself while he felt his ass getting filled at the same moment.

“Oh my, I've missed you,” Clint grinned when he flopped down beside Tony and both men panted harsh and stared onto the ceiling. 

“Yeah? Didn't notice that,” Tony smirked when he turned his head. Clint finally managed to prop himself onto his elbow and he looked at his husband. 

“I've really missed you,” and he leaned over to him to kiss him slow and tender and with all passionate love he could lay into one kiss and Tony melted into it and moaned in his mouth. 

“Shower?” he then suggested when they broke the kiss. “There's some fur I want to get removed and maybe I could need a hand.” He winked and grinned.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Clint said and when Tony moved and looked down expectantly he nodded.

“Coming. Just give me a second.” 

“Sure,” Tony said and when he was alone Clint took the sheet of paper, 'Tony's sexual fantasies', out of Tony's nightstand and made a checkmark at #15: spending some time in a chastity belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's sexual fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03: getting spanked  
> 04: sweet torture  
> 05:  
> 06:  
> 07: getting humped by a stranger in a public shower  
> 08: having fun with the naughty but sexy burglar  
> 09: sex with a hustler in a hotel room  
> 10:  
> 11: pay with sex for a ride  
> 12:  
> 13: Arabian nights  
> 14:  
> 15: spending some time in a chastity belt


	16. Clint's list, #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex on the beach... and a cocktail!

“What are you doing?” Tony asked when he came out onto the deck. He saw his husband sitting cross legged and only in shorts on a deck chair and hunched over something on his knees.

“Paperwork.” Clint sighed and placed the papers Tony could spot now down beside him.

“You know that we're on vacation, don't you?” He flopped onto the deck chair beside Clint's.

“I'm on sick leave and not on vacation, babe. And so I can use the time to do all the nasty paperwork I always refuse to do.” 

Tony glanced down at the cast around Clint's ankle. He had a malleolar fracture and was _out of order_ for at least another three weeks. Tony had called Pepper that he needed the jet and then grabbed his husband. They flew to his house in Malibu for Clint to recover from his injury and for Tony to spend as much time with him as possible.

“I want to go down to the beach. Coming?” He rose and held his hand out for Clint to take it.

“The beach? You? You don't go to the beach,” Clint cocked his head and wrinkled his forehead.

“I want to go now.” Tony grinned and pursed his lips slightly in a way he knew Clint couldn't resist too long.

“But... you don't even like the sea...” Clint tried again but then Tony leaned down and stopped him with a kiss. “And it's going to be dark very soon.” 

“I like the sea. That's why I bought a beach house. Come on, move your pretty ass. There's something I want to show you.” He grinned when he saw the younger man roll his eyes but then he rose as well. Clint pulled on his shirt, grabbed his crutches and started to limp over to the stairs.

“So, you coming now?” he turned and found Tony staring at his ass. 

“Yep. Just admired the magnificent view,” he smirked and when he saw Clint rolling his eyes again he followed him to the stairs down to the private beach. And when he saw what Tony had prepared he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Clint could see sort of a tent, well, it was more a wooden frame, decorated with white silken fabric and lit by dozens of torches around. Inside of it was a futon with many cushions and beside the tent was a table and two chairs, both covered in white linen and the table was set for two. Around it Clint saw even more torches and flower petals. 

“Oh my god,” he breathed when he turned to Tony. 

He held his hand out for his husband to take it and then he led him, carefully because of the cast, down to the table and helped him sit down. He opened the bottle of champagne, waiting in the cooler beside the table, and filled the two glasses. 

“Cheers,” he said and smiled when he saw the still baffled face of the younger man. He clinked his glass to Clint's and took a sip. When he heard footsteps Clint turned and looked at a man with a plate and a bowl in his hands.

“Tony, what...” he asked baffled when the man placed the large plate in front of them. He could see fresh oysters on ice chips with parsley salsa verde in the bowl at the side. 

“Just because I love you,” Tony explained when he saw the questioning look on Clint's face and smiled. He took the first oyster, shoveled salsa on it and held it out for Clint. With a smile he leaned over and slurped it out of it's shell. It was delicious and he couldn't repress an approving hum. 

They fed each other with the oysters and licked the salsa off of their fingers, they sipped the champagne and then Tony leaned over to lick a little bit of salsa of Clint's lips and that turned into a long and lingering kiss. 

When they were done the waiter came back and removed the empty plate before he served two plates with truffle pasta in leek sauce with Parmesan and truffle shavings on top. 

“Oh god, this is so... delicious,” Clint moaned and closed his eyes while savoring the taste. Tony couldn't hold back his smile when he saw his husband so visibly enjoying the food. But he was right, it _was_ delicious. 

When they had emptied their plates Tony slid his chair around to sit beside Clint, he laid his arm around his shoulders and kissed him again.

“Sometimes I wish each day could be like this,” he murmured quietly. 

“I know,” Clint said and took Tony's hand. “But you know as well as me that we both wouldn't hold out more than a few weeks before we would be bored out of our minds.” 

“Sadly, but true.” Tony chuckled slightly. 

The waiter came back and removed the plates and then he brought the dessert. Chilli-chocolate-sorbet on kumquat compote, decorated with rasped chocolate. They both fed each other the spicy dessert and used every chance to kiss each other passionately. Tony nodded at the man that he could clock off and when the waiter was gone and they had emptied their dessert Tony rose and took Clint's hand. Slowly he led him to the futon in the tent and they both sat down. He placed a few cushions in Clint's back and they laid there, arm in arm and looked at the ocean. It was really peaceful and quiet.

“I love you, Tony. The best decision I've ever made was to accept your proposal.” Clint took Tony's hand and kissed his fingers, kissed the ring on his finger. 

“The best decision I've ever made was to propose to you,” Tony said and cupped the younger man's face and turned it to him. He placed his lips on Clint's and licked at them till he opened his mouth. With his hand on Clint's face he kissed him long and passionately, sucked at his lips and his tongue and could still taste tiny traces of chocolate and kumquat. 

They both turned to each other, their lips still locked and Tony's hand started to move downwards over his shoulder and to Clint's waist. He felt Clint's hand on his arm and then on the back of his head, holding it in position while he deepened the kiss. They sucked at their lips and tongues, breathed in each others mouth and moaned with closed eyes. Tony's hand moved under Clint's shirt. He loved to touch his soft skin and the hard muscles under it. He let it move upwards to Clint's chest and pinched his left nipple which he answered with a husky moan. Clint's hand moved under Tony's shirt and started to explore as well. 

Tony broke the kiss for a moment and stripped his husband out of the fabric before he leaned in and placed tiny kisses on his jaw, his throat, his shoulder, his chest, he licked and bit his nipple, kissed over to the other and repeated his ministrations. Clint moved his hands still under Tony's shirt over his back and when he felt Tony's teeth on his small, sensitive nubs he arched his back and groaned. With a swift motion Tony stripped out of his shirt and leaned over his husband again, covering each square inch of his upper body with kisses till Clint squirmed under him. With a smile he opened the fly of his shorts and carefully shoved it down and over the cast. 

“Tony...” Clint moaned and Tony moved up and kissed him again, long and sensuous before he leaned back and slipped out of his own pants.

“You are so beautiful,” Tony murmured when he knelt beside the younger man and just looked at him in the flickering light of the torches, the love in his eyes, the smile on his lips, the nipples waiting to be caressed, the hard cock leaking precum, the slightly spread legs. Clint reached up and took Tony's hand, intertwined their fingers while his other stroked over Tony's stomach.

“I love you,” he mouthed and then leaned up to lick over the head of Tony's erect dick, placed the one hand on his ass and took him in his mouth. He suckled on the glans and then descended, swallowed the whole length and Tony moaned. 

Tony placed his hand on Clint's head, stroked through his hair but then he had to stop him.

“Wait, I'm close,” he breathed and Clint leaned back and smiled at him. Tony moved his body to his side, kissed him again and teased his nipple. 

“I want to be in you,” he murmured and Clint leaned back, spread his legs invitingly and the older man had to kiss him once more. 

“Please, Tony,” Clint panted and licked his lips. Tony reached down beside the futon and angled for the lube. When he had slicked his fingers he settled between his legs, pressed the first one against Clint's opening and the younger man shifted to give him better access. He breached his hole and fucked him slowly whit his index finger before he added the second finger after a few seconds. Carefully he worked him open, spread his fingers, teased the prostate and when Clint's breath sped up Tony lubed his dick and kissed Clint, lined himself up and shoved in. 

He grabbed Clint's wrists and placed them over his head, held them down, his lips locked with his husbands while he started to fuck him, long, deep, sensuous, passionately. He took his time and he could feel the pleasure build up in Clint, could see it in his eyes, could hear it in his moans and when he wrapped his legs around Tony's waist he sped up, felt his own orgasm forming deep in his insides and then wash him away. He groaned Clint's name and ejaculated in his body when he felt Clint's dick twitch and hot spurts of semen shooting against his chest. And then lips connecting with his again in another fierce and passionate kiss. 

When Tony could breath again he moved to his side of the futon.

“There's another thing I have for you,” he grinned when he turned back and handed Clint a glass with an orange cocktail and a sheet of paper. 

“Sex on the beach?” Clint asked when he saw the drink and now Tony chuckled slightly.

“Yes... and a cocktail.” And now Clint laughed bluntly and shook his head but then he kissed his husband once more before he took a sip of the cocktail. 

He knew what he would find on the paper. His list, 'Clint's fantasies' with a check mark at # 5: sex on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dining at the beach](http://www.blogcdn.com/www.gadling.com/media/2013/02/dining-beach-dinner-cap-juluca.jpg)   
> [Romantic tent](http://www.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/romantic-tent-dining-on-the-beach.jpg)   
> [Oysters with salsa verde](http://images.eatsmarter.de/sites/default/files/styles/1024x768/public/images/882/c47/aupe_0841.jpg?itok=79VQTthS)   
> [Truffle pasta](http://images.eatsmarter.de/sites/default/files/styles/1024x768/public/images/ac0/f36/trpa_0903.jpg?itok=ccRXe688)   
> [Chilli-chocolate-sorbet](http://images.eatsmarter.de/sites/default/files/styles/1024x768/public/images/8c8/54d/chsc_0843.jpg?itok=qapcCdzf)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Clint's fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03: public hand- or blow job  
> 04:  
> 05: sex on the beach  
> 06: join the mile high club  
> 07:  
> 08: advanced strip search  
> 09: spending a whole weekend with sex  
> 10: sensory deprivation  
> 11: sex with the boss to get a job  
> 12:  
> 13:  
> 14: sexy checkup with a naughty doctor  
> 15:


	17. Tony's list, #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have your boy toy!

Tony was in the middle of a board meeting when his phone beeped. He was bored out of his mind. Pepper, as CEO, managed the whole boring stuff but he had to sit here and to listen. He had three more designs for new armors for Clint (with lots of buckles and zippers because he liked to peel him out of them) on his note pad and was already busy with _building_ a better version of the widow's bites for Natasha. But then his phone beeped.

Pepper threw one of her disapproving glances in his direction but he took the phone nevertheless. It was a message from Clint and a tiny smile slid on his face but when he opened it his mouth got dry.

It was a picture: Clint, tied to a chair, gagged. _'We have your boy toy. If you want him back come to the Starlight Motel, Room 145. One hour.'_

Tony rose and Pepper glared once again at him. “I'm sorry, Ladies and Gentlemen, this is an emergency. I'll leave you in the competent hands of Mrs. Potts-Hogan.” 

He grabbed his car and drove to the Motel and when he had parked his car he got another message.

_'Room 145. Go in and leave the door ajar. Remove all your clothes. You'll find a blindfold and cuffs on the bed. Use the lube on the nightstand to prepare yourself, kneel down on the bed, put on the blindfold and cuff your hands behind your back. And then head down and ass in the air.'_

Tony swallowed hard when he left the car and went to room 145. He found the door open and the room empty. On the bed was a blindfold and a pair of solid steel cuffs and on the nightstand a bottle of lube.

He looked back to the door he had left ajar. From the door one could look directly at the bed and everyone passing would see him. He swallowed again but he started to strip even though. He laid his clothes on the chair in the corner and when he was naked he knelt on the bed and took the bottle of lube. He carefully worked himself open with the full knowledge that theoretically everyone could take a look at him through the open door. 

When he was done he put on the blindfold, searched for the cuffs and when he found them he closed the first around his left wrist, moved his hands behind his back and closed the second one around his right wrist. He leaned forward till his head hit the mattress and shifted, till he found a comfortable position, his legs spread and his ass invitingly in the air. And he knew, that everyone passing the door could take a look at him... or worse.

He heard steps in front of the door but no one came in and Tony swallowed. It was really embarrassing. He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally heard steps again. Someone stopped and then he heard the door. The person didn't move, just stood there and watched but then moved on. And all the more embarrassing was, that his cock twitched and got hard at the idea, that everyone could come in and do whatever he or she wanted to him. 

When he heard steps once more he shifted slightly. And then he heard the door. The person had closed it. Tony swallowed and his breathing got faster. Someone walked up to him, he could hear quiet footsteps. He startled when a hand landed on his ass and moved upwards over his back to his tied hands. The person looked if the cuffs were really closed and then the hand moved upwards to his shoulders and to his head. The blindfold was in place as well. He felt two hands now moving over his arms and to his hands, moving down to his hips and back to his ass where he felt one hand slap him slightly. The hands moved down over his legs to his feet and on the insides back to his crotch. One hand moved over his hip to his stomach and then to his still hard cock, the other slid through his ass crack, the thumb slid in his hole for a second to test the slickness. 

He felt a hand close around his cock, moving up and down and jacking him slightly while the other now took his balls and squeezed them. Tony groaned and his breathing sped up. Suddenly both hands disappeared and he could hear the rustling of fabric, a zipper. 

A hand fell down on his ass cheek, hard and stinging and Tony groaned again. The person hit his other cheek as well and two hands roamed over the heated skin. 

Without saying a word the person spread his cheeks and Tony felt the head of a hard dick on his entrance. He relaxed his body and swallowed when he felt a push and without much resistance the cock slid in. He felt hands on his hips and a few seconds later the body of the man behind him get in touch with his. The guy waited and Tony moved his legs a little bit but the man held him in position. And then he withdrew till only the head was in his channel. He pushed back in, started to fuck him with long and hard thrusts. He heard the slapping of the man's flesh against his, felt his hands on his hips and from time to time a hand hitting his ass cheeks. 

The guy knew exactly what he did, after a few thrusts he hit Tony's prostate and he couldn't hold back a moan. He moved his body and hit it again and again and with every touch Tony felt the pleasure spread through him, felt the heat in his cheeks and couldn't hold back the groans. 

The man sped up and then he reached around him, wrapped his hand around his dick and started to jack him and Tony felt even more pleasure spread through him. 

“Oh boy,” he moaned and moved his ass backwards to give the guy better access and he heard a slight chuckle. He felt his hand again slapping his ass, the other hand jacking him off, the cock in his ass, hitting his prostate and all the sensations fueled the orgasm that started slow but picked up pace really quick to flush him away, screaming with pleasure and shooting his load onto the mattress under him and then he felt his ass filled with the guys cum and Tony couldn't hold himself upright any longer, he sagged down and the guy followed him, laid on top him, on his bound hands and he could feel the hard muscles of his stomach. He felt lips on his neck and then the man bit the tender skin under his ear slightly, sucked at the spot and left a mark, visible for everyone to see.

With a last chuckle he withdrew, Tony could hear again the rustling of clothes but didn't dare to move. When the guy was done he placed something in Tony's hand and opened the door. But he didn't close it. 

Tony fumbled with the thing in his hand and discovered, that it was the key to the cuffs. He needed a few seconds but then he managed to free his hands. Groaning he lifted himself up, removed the blindfold and saw the door wide open. He found a towel beside him and used it to clean himself before he dressed as fast as possible. 

When he had left the room and was back in his car his phone beeped again. It was a message from Clint, _'This was hot, babe!!'_ and on the passenger's seat was a sheet of paper, 'Tony's sexual fantasies' and he saw the check mark beside #6: blackmailed sex.

With a smile Tony send a message back, _'This was the best idea to get me out of a boring meeting ever!!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's sexual fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03: getting spanked  
> 04: sweet torture  
> 05:  
> 06: blackmailed sex  
> 07: getting humped by a stranger in a public shower  
> 08: having fun with the naughty but sexy burglar  
> 09: sex with a hustler in a hotel room  
> 10:  
> 11: pay with sex for a ride  
> 12:  
> 13: Arabian nights  
> 14:  
> 15: spending some time in a chastity belt


	18. Clint's list, #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets tied up and Tony has his fun...

“I'm horny,” Tony whispered in Clint's ear when he stepped behind him on the range. Clint who just had drawn had to chuckle and turned his head to look at his husband.

“Tony, you're always horny,” he grinned.

“Yes, and you like that, don't you?” Tony pressed his body against Clint's back and let his hands wander to his front, to his crotch and cupped his jean clad genitals.

“Bastard,” the younger man muttered and drew the bow again to let the arrow fly into his target. But then he unstrung his weapon and laid it down. 

Tony held out a blindfold when Clint turned and leaned forward to kiss him as soon as he had turned around completely.

“Trust me, you'll love it.” 

“You know that I trust you,” he said and nodded at the blindfold. Tony knew that Clint hated it not to be able to see but it was necessary in this case. And it was Clint's fantasy. 

He kissed him once again before he tied the blindfold over his eyes and took his hand. He led him out to the elevator, activated it with the special key and they rode down to the floor of the building no one knew that it existed. No one except Tony and Clint.

They stopped in an empty room. Empty save for a table with a few toys. 

Tony stopped Clint and started to strip him out of his clothes, his hands brushing over the soft skin more than necessary to get him naked but he knew that Clint liked it and needed it to stay grounded. He led him to the middle of the room till he was in the right position. 

“Hold your arms out to the side,” Tony said and Clint obeyed. He took double layered long red rope and wrapped it twice around Clint over his chest and then he tied it in his back, moved it around his body again but this time under his chest, always checking that it wasn't too tight to harm him. He tied it to the first knot in Clint's back. He wrapped the rope around his torso once more, over his chest but this time he included his arms and tied it in the back. He separated the rope and made a sling, fiddled it between Clint's torso and arms around the rope and then to the back and tied it. He repeated the knot on the other side of his body. 

He walked around and checked if everything was okay and when he saw that it wasn't too tight, he continued. He took both ends of the rope again together and led them over Clint's shoulder to the front and threaded them through the rope over Clint's chest and then back to his back. He tied it thoroughly. 

“You okay?” he asked and Clint swallowed but nodded. “Yeah,” he said and Tony could hear the strain in his voice. He knew the moment Clint felt uncomfortable he would say it and then they would stop immediately. 

Tony took Clint's wrists and tied them together behind his back. The knot looked very complicated now and Tony had needed a long time to learn the right knots. He fixed the rope on the knot and reached upwards. There was a ring on a pulley and he fastened the rope to it with a few artful but solid knots. 

When he was done with his upper body he moved around once again to check the rope. And his hand already moved over Clint's bare skin teasingly. 

Tony took another, shorter length of rope and knelt down beside Clint. Carefully he wrapped the double layered rope a few times around his ankle, fixed it with an artful knot and tied it to a ring in the floor. He repeated it with the other ankle and that left Clint with spread legs and completely helpless. 

“Beautiful,” he said and moved back to admire his work. The red rope against his tanned skin built a nice contrast and he looked gorgeous. He could see Clint's breathing had sped up and he swallowed nervously. 

Tony went back to him, knelt down beside him and took his half erect dick in his hand, started to move a few times up and down the shaft and then he let it slip out of his hand. He repeated the motion a few times till Clint started to moan quietly. He fondled his balls and let his fingertips tease the head of his cock and Clint's hip twitched slightly. 

He rose and took two clamps out of his pants pockets, leaned in and licked over the tiny nubs till they hardened and then attached the clamps. With his fingers he teased the clamps and the sensation made Clint groan audible now. But then he moved back and left the younger man panting.

He went to the table and took two vibrators. When he knelt back in front of Clint he switched both of them on, pressed one to Clint's perineum and with the other one he teased the head of his cock. Clint couldn't hold back the loud moans, he panted and wriggled in his ties but he couldn't move away. 

“Oh god, Tony, please,” he gasped but Tony only chuckled slightly. He wasn't done with him, not by a long shot. But then he saw that his husband was close and he removed the vibrators. 

“No,” he sounded desperate and his body twitched violently by now. Tony waited a few seconds and then he started to tease Clint's cock with both the vibrators and he moaned and pleaded again, but every time he was close he stopped. One time he took both vibrators in one hand and used them on his balls while he jacked his cock with the other hand. Clint yelped and moaned and when Tony stopped the sensation he nearly cried out in frustration but then he removed the clamps and started to squeeze the sensitive nipples and that made him cry out.  


Tony moved behind Clint and put his hand on his hip and the other at his back and carefully bent him forward. The rope held him in position so he couldn't lose balance but it left him open and vulnerable and completely at Tony's mercy. He slicked his finger and let it run through Clint's crack, teased his entrance and then moved his hand down to his balls. He rolled them and squeezed them and Clint panted harshly. When he was close again Tony moved back to the table, let Clint howl in unsatisfied need. He grabbed a [red and black suede flogger](http://www.sexshop365.co.uk/catalog/images/ximage/vf313x.jpg) and moved back to his husband, he let the straps run over his ass and Clint groaned hoarsely. 

“Please, Tony...” 

“Yes, dear. Soon,” Tony purred and started to lash him, not too hard to actually hurt him, but enough to increase his pleasure and the frustration because he still didn't let him come. With his right hand he moved the flogger over Clint's ass and with the left he jacked his cock and the younger man was a writhing mess, groaning, gasping, panting and yelping but Tony still withheld his orgasm. 

When Tony moved back and Clint still shivered he smiled. He took another length of red rope. But at first he straightened Clint up, knelt down beside him and removed the rope around his ankles. He then took the long rope he had and wrapped it around Clint's chest and knotted a loop. He took another length of rope and wrapped it around his waist two times and knotted it, moved it down to his left thigh and wrapped it around so he had another loop.

He took the two loops in his hands an signaled to Clint that he wanted to lay him down on his right side and Clint followed. Tony lowered the ring on the pulley, took another rope and tied it to the loop on his chest, threaded it through the ring and tied it securely before he moved the rope to the sling on Clint's hip. When he had secured it as well he got the next rope, tied it around his left ankle and then to the ring as well and that left him wide spread and accessible. He tied another rope around the right ankle and fastened it to his thigh. The last rope he tied around Clint's head to stabilize it and then to the ring as well. 

“You okay?” He asked and when Clint nodded Tony pulled him up. Clint swayed slightly in the ropes and Tony walked around him, admired his work.

“So beautiful,” he murmured and leaned in to kiss him. And then he took Clint's cock in his hand and started to jack him again. And like before he stopped immediately when he sensed that Clint was close. 

“Can't, Tony... can't take it any longer,” Clint finally whined and Tony chuckled. He went to the pulley and lowered him a bit and then he stripped out of his own pants, slicked his dick with lube and lined himself up against Clint's hole and with a smooth thrust he slid home. 

“Yes,” Clint gasped and threw his head back. Tony held Clint's left thigh and started to fuck him, slowly at first but when he saw Clint getting frantic he sped up and started to tease Clint's cock again.

“Come on, please Tony, let me cum,” the younger man pleaded desperately, his whole body covered in sweat by now and Tony finally gave in. With a few more thrusts at his sweet spot and a few strokes he came so hard, he screamed Tony's name and nearly blacked out, he shot his semen in long and hot spurts onto his own chest and Tony followed closely with an almost as intense orgasm. He filled his husband's hole and stayed in him till his dick had softened. 

Slowly Tony lowered Clint back to the floor and started to undo all the knots and freed him. He could still see where the rope hat left traces on his skin and he kissed all the trails. The last thing he removed was the blindfold and then he sat back on his heels. 

“Hey,” he said and smiled at his husband, still in bliss. 

“Hey,” Clint managed and reached for Tony to kiss him. When their lips connected the younger man opened his mouth to invite Tony in, he sucked on his lip and touched his tongue with his and it was perfect, long and lingering. 

“And tonight we watch the video,” Tony said and pointed at the camera behind himself. “And then I fuck you through the mattress because this was so damn hot.”

Clint sat up and chuckled, “Kinky bastard.” 

“Yes, love you, too.” Tony rose and helped him up.

Later, when Clint entered the range again because he had left his bow there, he found a sheet of paper on it, 'Clint's fantasies' with a check mark at # 4: rope bondage and edging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint's fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03: public hand- or blow job  
> 04: rope bondage and edging  
> 05: sex on the beach  
> 06: join the mile high club  
> 07:  
> 08: advanced strip search  
> 09: spending a whole weekend with sex  
> 10: sensory deprivation  
> 11: sex with the boss to get a job  
> 12:  
> 13:  
> 14: sexy checkup with a naughty doctor  
> 15:


	19. Tony's list, #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a piercing

Tony took a deep breath when he looked at the door, turned, looked at Clint and when he smiled and took his hand he nodded once.

“We still can go if you're unsure,” Clint said and Tony licked his lips. But then he shook his head.

“No. Did you change your mind?” he asked and Clint raised his brow. 

“Me? It's your body and your decision, darling.” Clint smiled. 

“But since we're together you have a say in this, too. I mean, you're the one who...” he stopped and blushed and Clint's brows hit his hairline. He was pretty sure that Tony never blushed like this before. 

“Hey, I'm absolutely game with this!” Clint grinned now and Tony rolled his eyes but then he took another deep breath and opened the door. 

Tony looked around curious, at the pictures from tattoos and piercings along the walls and at the young woman sitting behind a desk and looking at him with a friendly smile on her face. She wore only a tank top and they could see that both her arms and hands and her chest were tattooed and she had her ears, her lip, her eyebrow and her septum pierced.

“Hey, guys,” she said and shoved her chewing gum into her cheek. “What can I do for you? Tattoo? Piercing?” She asked and Tony looked at Clint again. When he nodded he turned to the girl.

“Piercing. Prince Albert.” He blushed again but this time only a tiny bit.

“Okay.” She turned around and called someone with the name Jones. Another woman came and she was taller than both, Clint and Tony. She was tattooed and pierced as well but had a sympathetic smile. 

“Hey, I'm Jones,” she introduced herself and shook both their hands. “Who's my client?” she asked. Tony raised his hand the same moment as Clint pointed at him. Jones chuckled and then she pointed with her head at the door she just came through. 

“Okay, come with me.” Tony looked at Clint and Jones saw the glance. 

“You can come, too, if he's okay with it,” she said and Tony nodded. 

“So, what can I do for you, Mr. Stark?” she asked. Tony raised his brow and Clint chuckled slightly. Of course she knew who he was. Everyone knew Tony, everyone had seen him on TV, in the news or the yellow press. 

“Uhm... I want a Prince Albert,” he said and Jones raised her brow with a smile. But then she started to explain how it worked and Clint looked around in the room. Tony had taken the seat in the middle of the room while Jones sat on a roller stool and showed him on a model how it worked. Clint didn't look. He was used to pain but this? Nope. 

“Clint?” Tony said and he turned to look at his husband. Jones sat there and apparently Tony had chosen a curved barbell. She put on a fresh pair of purple latex gloves and Tony opened his pants. Clint took Tony's hand and he smiled thankfully. 

“Okay, Mr. Stark.” Jones held a needle with a thin plastic sleeve in her hand. “The plastic sleeve goes down the urethra first to find the position and the needle comes through,” she explained again and Tony squeezed Clint's hand. 

“Ready?” She asked and Tony nodded. And then she took Tony's penis in her hand, shoved the needle with the sleeve in his urethral opening and moved it a bit. “On three,” she said. Tony nodded. “One – two...” she shoved the needle through and Tony yelped slightly. “...three.” 

“You said on three,” he whined and Jones laughed good-humored.

“Yes. I lied.” She fiddled the barbell through the sleeve and then the sleeve together with the jewelery through his urethra and then she screwed on other ball. “That's it.” 

Tony sat up and looked at his penis. “Wow,” he said and then he turned to Clint. “What do you think?” 

“I like it,” Clint shrugged. It looked good on him and he regretted that he couldn't have one himself but SHIELD doesn't allow piercings. 

“Yeah. Me, too.” Tony said and raised a brow. Clint chuckled, leaned down and kissed him. 

“You know, Mr. Stark, the next weeks no sex.” 

“Yes, I know.” Tony sighed theatrically and Jones laughed at his expression. 

“You call me if you have problems, okay?” Jones said and both, Clint and Tony, nodded. 

“Okay,” Tony confirmed and tucked his dick away. 

 

 

**Six weeks later**

 

“I've seen Jones today,” Tony murmured in Clint's ear. “You know, just to confirm that everything is okay.” He pressed his whole body along Clint's and kissed his neck. 

“What did she say?” Clint asked breathy and had his hands already under Tony's shirt. 

“We have the go-ahead,” he sucked a mark in his neck and Clint groaned. His hand moved down over Tony's back to his ass. 

“Finally,” Clint breathed and grabbed Tony's hand. On their way to the bedroom they lost all their clothes hastily and when they hit the bed Clint straddled Tony's hips immediately, leaned over him and kissed him, long and passionately, sucked at his tongue, his lips and explored his mouth greedily, his hands holding both Tony's hands over his head. He slowly kissed a trail from Tony's lips over his chin, his neck, his shoulder, his nipples, his stomach, his navel down to his cock and then he stopped to admire the piercing. He was already hard and it looked gorgeous.

“What do you think about a ring?” Tony asked and Clint looked up with a lecherous smirk. 

“Just let me try this one before you put a new one in,” Clint whispered and then he looked at Tony. With a smirk he touched Tony's cock with the tip of his tongue and he felt him twitch. And then he wrapped his lips around it, toyed with his tongue with the piercing and Tony groaned loudly. Clint sucked him but when Tony's moves became slightly frantic he stopped. After all, he had had to stay celibate for the last weeks and now he wanted more. 

“Oh my god,” he moaned and Clint leaned up, kissed him again. 

“Fuck me,” Clint whispered. 

“You sure?” Tony looked at him and Clint raised a brow.

“Do you know how long I've waited for this?” Clint chuckled and slapped the bottle of lube in Tony's hand after taking a good amount on his own fingers. He prepared himself quick and effective, he didn't have the patience to wait today. He wanted Tony's cock in him. The last six weeks Tony had fucked him with dildos but now he wanted the real deal. Now he wanted Tony and his piercing in him, wanted to feel him finally. 

Tony sat up and lubed his dick slowly and carefully while Clint opened himself up. 

“Come on,” he leaned in and kissed Tony again, his fingers on Tony's hips and the older man chuckled. 

“As you wish.” With a small smirk on his lips Tony turned Clint around till he could kneel behind him, Clint on all four. He massaged his ass cheeks and Clint whined. 

“Come one,” he panted again and wriggled his ass. Tony leaned over him, kissed his neck but then he finally gave in and spread his cheeks. 

Tony lined his cock up against Clint's hole, nudged it with the ball from his piercing for a few times till Clint whined again. And then he breached him for the first time. And he had to admit, it felt different, the piercing pressed against his cock in the tightness of Clint's channel and the friction nearly blew Tony's mind. “Oh my god,” he groaned when he heard the deep moan from his husband. Apparently he liked it as well. 

“Tony,” he gasped when he started to move and now he really regretted that he didn't get himself a piercing earlier. It felt incredible. He grabbed Clint's hips and moved faster and the way the younger man twitched and twisted told him that he enjoyed it as much as Tony did. He knew that the ball of the barbell rubbed over Clint's prostate, he saw Clint writhe in pleasure and the noises he made... Tony moved faster and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer when he felt the orgasm starting at the base of his spine. He wrapped his hand around Clint's cock and stroked him and Clint also didn't need too much and when he felt the hot seed of his husband spill over his hand he couldn't hold back any longer and with just a few thrusts he came with Clint's name on his lips, harder than ever, filled Clint's ass with his cum before the two of them slumped down on the bed, Tony's cock still in Clint. He wrapped his arm around his husband, trailed with one finger through Clint's seed and licked it clean. Clint couldn't hold back a tiny, breathless chuckle. 

“Jesus H. Christ on rubber crutches,” he managed after a while and Clint just nodded. 

“If you ever remove it I'll divorce you,” Clint said after a few more minutes when they both had their breath back under control and Tony huffed a laughter. “Jeez, honestly. That was amazing. Wish I could get one myself.” 

But then, when he could move again, Clint leaned over Tony to his nightstand, opened the drawer, searched for the folded sheet of paper with 'Tony's sexual fantasies', took the pencil that was in there as well and made a check mark beside #2: get a prince albert. 

He put the list back in the nightstand, closed the drawer and leaned over Tony who looked at him with his brow raised. And with a broad smile he wrapped his hand around his head and leaned in to kiss him. 

“Love you, babe.” Tony whispered and Clint kissed him again.

“Not as much as I love you,” he grinned. Tony rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back a smile himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's sexual fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02: get a prince albert  
> 03: getting spanked  
> 04: sweet torture  
> 05:  
> 06: blackmailed sex  
> 07: getting humped by a stranger in a public shower  
> 08: having fun with the naughty but sexy burglar  
> 09: sex with a hustler in a hotel room  
> 10:  
> 11: pay with sex for a ride  
> 12:  
> 13: Arabian nights  
> 14:  
> 15: spending some time in a chastity belt


	20. Clint's list, #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets reprimanded by 'Cap'

Clint was in the garage, fiddling around on his Ducati when JARVIS interrupted him.

“Sir, you're needed in the conference room,” the AI said and Clint furrowed his brows. 

“What's wrong, J?” he asked, rose, wiped the grease off of his hands with a rag and went over to the sink to wash them properly. 

“I'm not authorized to tell you, sir,” JARVIS replied and the crease between his eyes deepened. 

“Okay,” he threw the soiled towel in the laundry container and went to the door. Maybe it was Avengers related and he wouldn't want to let Cap – who else would call him to the conference room? - wait. 

He rode up to the communal floor and went to the conference room. When he opened the door Cap was there, in full attire. He even had the shield with him and wore the winged mask. 

“You wanted to see me, Cap?” he asked and the man turned around. Clint frowned for a second, before he recollected himself and moved to stand in parade rest, hands folded behind the back and waiting for the other man to say what he wanted.

“Hawkeye,” he started and came over to him, looked down at him and squinted his eyes a tiny bit. “I've read your mission report.” 

When Clint opened his mouth to say something, Cap raised a hand and stopped him immediately. 

“You left your position, you risked the mission _and_ your life again, jumped onto that other roof without anyone covering you,” he recounted and when Clint once again tried to interrupt him, he glared at him and that shut him up in an instant. 

“You know what I've told you the last time you pulled such a stunt?” Cap snapped and Clint licked his lips. 

“You said, you take me off of the team,” Clint murmured quietly and looked at his feet now. 

“At least you know the consequences. You are suspended for a month,” he said and Clint looked up.

“But...” he started but Cap raised his hand.

“Don't try to justify yourself, Clint. You know the rules and now you have to face the consequences,” Cap turned around. Clint reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“Please, don't... don't take me off of the team, Cap. You know... you know that you need me,” he pleaded and Cap scrutinized him for a very long moment. And then he nodded slowly. 

“Okay,” he said, put his shield onto the conference table and folded his arms over his chest. “You need to be punished, though. Drop your pants and bend over,” he said and pointed with his chin onto the table. 

“What?” Clint burst out and stared at him open-mouthed. He couldn't be serious, could he?

“It's either I take you off of the team for a month or you lower your pants and bend over,” he repeated slowly. Clint stared at him but then he pressed his lips together and nodded. He opened his belt and then the buttons of his jeans, lowered them and turned to the table.

“The boxers, too,” Cap said and Clint blushed. He swallowed but removed his boxers as well. 

“And now bend over,” he repeated and Clint licked his lips again. But he did as ordered, bent over the table and braced himself on his elbows. He heard the rustling behind him and then a hand on his naked ass, a gloved hand. He felt the leather on his skin and the high-tech fabric of the uniform on his legs. 

“Please, Cap,” Clint whispered. And then he gasped, when the gloved hand landed with a loud smack on his bare bottom. He hissed. Cap let his hand roam over his other ass cheek and then he let his hand drop onto it as well. He placed both hands on his cheeks afterwards, stroked them before he slapped them repeatedly. Right, left, right, left, right, left. And after each blow he stroked his heated skin. Clint bit his lip to not yelp because Cap really didn't hold back, when he smacked his ass. The pain from the blows and the pleasure from petting his ass afterwards intermingled and Clint felt his cock harden. The glans touched his stomach and smeared drops of precum onto his skin.

“That's it, such a lovely shade of red,” Cap whispered and leaned over Clint's back. He could feel the fabric on his ass again and he had to concentrate to not hiss again. But then he moved one hand around Clint's hips and let his finger run over his painfully hard cock. It was embarrassing.

“Please, Cap,” he whispered and Cap licked his ear. 

“What do you want?” he asked and Clint swallowed. 

“Please, make me cum,” he begged and Cap chuckled in his ear, kissed his neck and let his finger run along his shaft a few more times. Clint felt his balls draw up to his body and he was close, so close.

“Nope, not like that,” Cap suddenly stepped back and Clint almost whined when the sensation was gone. But then he heard a zipper and felt something cold and wet between his ass cheeks and a gloved finger entered his entrance. 

“Yes,” he groaned but then Cap removed his finger, only to enter him with two fingers a second later. When he pushed into the moves Cap grabbed his hips and held him. 

“Don't move,” he ordered and Clint dropped his head onto his hands. Cap added a third finger and opened him up thoroughly, scissored his fingers and made sure to brush his prostate repeatedly. Clint's cock dropped precum onto the carpet below him and he was so hard, he knew only a few touches and he would shoot his load. But Cap didn't let him. He removed his fingers and Clint could hear a zipper again. 

And then he felt the tip of Cap's hard cock brushing over his entrance, up and down but he didn't enter him, he just teased his twitching hole with his glans, dipped in for a second only to remove it right away. 

“Please, Cap,” Clint begged and tried to move his hips back, but Cap held him, didn't let him move. 

“Stay still,” he ordered. Clint obeyed. He knew, if he would try to hurry him, he would delay it even more. But finally he had mercy with him and he breached his entrance and with one long thrust he shoved in to the root, till his still clothes hips collided with Clint's bare ass. 

“Yesss,” he hissed and when Cap's hand fell onto his cheek again he bit into his hand. Cap removed his cock slowly, till only the tip was in and with another forceful thrust he moved back in. When Clint moaned like a bitch in heat the other man chuckled, grabbed his hips and started to fuck him in earnest, slammed his hips against Clint's and he felt his balls slap against his. Every now and then Cap removed one of his hands and slapped his ass cheeks, right, left, right, left and Clint's cock was so hard, he was sure that he could force nails into a wall with it. When he looked between his arms onto the carpet, he already saw a wet stain from his precum. He dripped like a leaking pipe and the moans turned to yelps and when Cap finally had mercy, he reached around his body with his gloved hands, grabbed his cock and flicked his thumb over the head a few times. The orgasm was blinding and Clint knew, that he screamed his name when he came, shot his wad onto the carpet below him at the same moment Cap came in his channel and he felt his knees give in. If it weren't for Cap's hands, he would've slumped down there and then. The man behind him helped him into a chair, smirked, tucked his cock away, zipped up, grabbed his shield and went to the door.

“Congratulations, Barton. You stay on the team,” he said before he closed the door. Clint just stayed where he was. Sitting on his chair, trying to regain his breath and deliberating if he should get up for a second to pick up his pants and close them. 

 

 

Later that evening, when he entered his bedroom, he saw Tony on his side of the bed, grinning smugly at him. A sheet of paper lay on his pillow. 

Clint went over to him, knelt on the bed beside him and leaned in to kiss him, wrapped his arm around his neck and touched his lips with his tongue till he opened up. Clint kissed him thoroughly, explored his mouth and sucked at his lips and only moved back because eventually he needed to breathe. 

“So, I guess you liked it?” Tony asked, still grinning and Clint sat back.

“The whole thing? Even the mask and the shield? Seriously?” he asked and Tony chuckled. 

“Of course,” he said and kissed his nose. “Go big or go home, you know? And you said I would look sexy in it,” he added and Clint straddled his legs now. 

“Dork,” Clint grinned. "And you did look sexy in it." 

“Oh, by the way, we owe Cap a new suit,” Tony said then and Clint's brows hit his hairline. 

“What? Did he...” 

“... walk in on us? Yes, yes he did,” Tony sighed, turned to the nightstand, grabbed his phone and showed him the message he had sent him. 

**Why, Tony? WHY? Why here? Why now? And why in MY suit?!?**

Clint couldn't hold back the laugh and moved over to his side of the bed, took the sheet with 'Clint's fantasies' and looked at it, saw the check mark at #13: getting reprimanded by “cap”, grinned and put it in the drawer of his nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint's fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02:  
> 03: public hand- or blow job  
> 04: rope bondage and edging  
> 05: sex on the beach  
> 06: join the mile high club  
> 07:  
> 08: advanced strip search  
> 09: spending a whole weekend with sex  
> 10: sensory deprivation  
> 11: sex with the boss to get a job  
> 12:  
> 13: getting reprimanded by "cap"  
> 14: sexy checkup with a naughty doctor  
> 15:


	21. Tony's list, #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Barton caught Tony cheating in a test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked [@rennered4real](https://rennered4real.tumblr.com/) for a picture of Jeremy Renner with glasses and a gray suit and this is what I got: [Detention with Professor Barton](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/post/152912702777). Thank you, so, so much, hun!!

“You wanted to see me, Professor Barton?” Tony asked quietly, when he had opened the door. He knew he was screwed when the Professor caught him cheating in an important math test. 

“Get in,” the Professor commanded. He's never been in this office before, he realized and curiously looked around. Opposite of the door was a huge, wooden desk with two chairs in front of it, on the right side of the room was a bookshelf and on the left one was a chalkboard. 

The Professor sat behind his desk, wearing a gray suit and his glasses, and Tony swallowed. He knew, his crush on the man wasn't helpful right now, not at all. He was reading in Tony's file, and it seemed as if he wasn't happy about the things he read.

“Sit down,” Professor Barton said and pointed at one of the chairs. Slowly Tony went over and obeyed.

“Do you have something to say?” He said after a very long moment of uncomfortable quietness. 

“No, sir,” Tony said, and shook his head. The professor looked at him over the rim of his glasses, and raised a brow. Apparently he waited for him to start speaking. 

“I... I have no idea...” Tony said, but the Professor put the file down and leaned forward. He still scrutinized Tony over the rim of his glasses, looked at him sternly. 

“This was the third time you got caught cheating, Tony. I know you can do without that. So, why do you always do that?” The Professor asked. 

“I... I don't know. I...” Tony stammered, but the Professor cut him short. 

“And now you flat-out lie to me,” he snapped. He removed his glasses, cleaned them, and put them back on. “What do you think your father will say when I call him?” 

“What?” Tony's head snapped up, and his eyes went wide. 

“I've told you the last time, Tony. One more time and you will have to suffer the consequences,” the Professor said. 

“Please, Professor Barton. Don't do this! You...” He started, and rose from his chair. 

“You've been warned, Tony.” The Professor shrugged. “There's nothing I can do.” 

“Please, Professor,” Tony pleaded. “My father will kill me. This is... you know this was my last chance and... I'll do everything, Professor, but please don't call my father, please don't throw me out!” 

“Tony, I...” The Professor started, but Tony interrupted him. 

“Everything, Professor! Please!” Tony folded his hand pleadingly, and the Professor took a deep breath, pursed his lips and seemed to consider his options. 

“Everything, you've said?” He asked after a long moment. 

“Everything, Professor,” Tony repeated. The Professor folded his hands and placed them on the table in front of him. 

“But you agree with me that you need to be punished for your wrongdoing?” 

“Y-yes, of course, Professor,” Tony said, a little worried. 

“Okay,” the Professor finally nodded, and rose. He removed his glasses, cleaned them, put them back on, and straightened his tie. He walked around his desk at a measured step, and sat down at the edge of it to look down at Tony. “Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes! Yes, Professor. I will do anything, but don't tell my dad and don't throw me out.” 

“All right,” the Professor said. He scrutinized Tony for a moment, and nodded. 

“Remove your pants, and place your hands on my desk,” he said then. Tony's eyes went wide. 

“Wh-what?” Tony stammered. “I... I...” 

“Well, I can still call your father,” the Professor said. 

“No!” Tony jumped up. “No, I... I'll do it,” he added quickly. A small smile appeared on the Professor's face, and Tony swallowed hard. But he opened his belt, and the button of his pants, let them slide to the ground and stepped out of them. 

“Briefs,” the Professor said, and reached for the ruler on his table. Tony swallowed again nervously but he obeyed and removed his briefs. Naked from his waist down he stood in the Professor's office. With his hands he tried to cover his privates, but the Professor stopped him. 

“Hands onto the table,” he said again. 

“Professor,” Tony tried, but this time he slammed his hand onto the surface. 

“Last chance,” he snapped. Tony swallowed once more, nodded, and put both his hands onto the Professor's desk. 

“Spread your legs,” the Professor commanded, and reluctantly Tony obeyed. He felt so vulnerable right now, and could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. 

The Professor moved away from his desk, and Tony could hear fabric rustling. And suddenly a cool hand appeared on his ass. Tony startled slightly, and tried to move. 

“Stay still,” the Professor snapped. 

“Yes, sir,” Tony murmured. But he obeyed. The Professor pushed up the blazer of his school uniform, and let his hand roam over his naked ass. His hand moved between his buttocks, and then he fondled Tony's balls for a moment. 

And in the next moment searing pain ran through his body, when the ruler connected with his buttocks. 

“Ouch!” Tony yelped and tried to move forward, but the desk stopped him. 

“Stay. Still.” The Professor commanded, only to slap his ass again. And again. And again. Tony yelped, and wriggled but he couldn't get away. The Professor's desk and his body stopped him, and so he bit his lips to not cry out and embarrass himself anymore. At one point he put his elbows onto the desk, and clung to the edge of it. 

He had no idea how many strokes later the Professor finally stopped, but Tony sobbed quietly. The Professor let his hand roam over Tony's abused ass again, and it hurt. He whimpered, when the Professor squeezed his buttocks. But when Tony tried to rise, he put a hand onto his back.

“Where do you think you go?” He asked, and Tony looked over his shoulder. The Professor scrutinized him over the rim of his glasses sternly, but didn't remove his hand. 

“A-aren't we done?” Tony asked, and the Professor snorted. 

“Not at all,” he said. “This was your punishment for cheating. And now we'll work something out for you to stay on this school.” 

Tony's head snapped around to see the Professor smirk evilly. 

“Wha...” he started, but the Professor put his finger over Tony's lips to shut him up. He could smell his cologne and his skin, and much to his embarrassment, his dick twitched between his legs. 

“Stand up, and turn around,” the Professor said. Tony did as he was told, and found the Professor sitting in his chair. He palmed his erection through his gray slacks, and Tony's mouth went dry. “Get over here.” The Professor waved with his finger, and pointed at the spot in front of himself. 

“Professor Barton, I...” Tony started, but a raised brow stopped him in an instant. The Professor pointed at the same spot again, and Tony knew what he expected. 

He licked his lips nervously, but when the Professor raised his brow again, he went down on his knees. With shaking hands he reached for the Professor's fly, opened it and pulled out his dick. It was hard, and Tony saw drops of precum leaking. 

“You know what to do,” he murmured, and put a hand on Tony's head. Tony licked his lips again, but he leaned forward, and slowly kissed the tip of the Professor's cock. He could taste him, and his own dick twitched again. The Professor nudged his head gently, and Tony understood. He opened his mouth, and wrapped his lips around the Professor's glans. He let his tongue run over the frenulum, circled the head, dipped into the slit, and the Professor started to moan above him. 

“That's it,” he murmured. “Knew you'd have a talented mouth.” 

Tony couldn't answer, he was busy swallowing the Professor's dick to the root, licked his balls, and teased the vein on the underside of the shaft on his way back. He licked and sucked and teased, and the Professor moved on his chair, rocked his hips. But then the Professor grabbed his hair, and pulled him back, away from his dick. Tony looked up at him, and licked his lips.

“Get up,” the Professor said, his voice hoarsely. Tony obeyed, and the Professor rose as well, reached for his shoulder, and steered him back to his desk. 

“Professor...” Tony started, but the Professor raised a finger, and he closed his mouth immediately. He put his hand on Tony's back, and pushed him down so he lay over the surface. 

“Spread your legs,” the Professor commanded, and this time Tony didn't even try to talk back. Once again the Professor let his hand run over Tony's buttocks, but this time it stung. His ass was still sore from the spanking. “Don't move,” the Professor said, and slapped his ass, when he tried to get up. 

“Professor, please...” Tony pleaded, but the Professor didn't listen. He spread his buttocks, and Tony felt open and vulnerable right now. He closed his eyes for a moment, but snapped them open again, when he felt something wet at his entrance. Apparently the Professor licked over his puckered hole, dipped in it with his tongue and massaged it slightly. 

“P-please, Professor...” Tony stammered now, and wasn't sure if he wanted him to stop or to continue. It felt so good, and he barely could hold back a moan. With one hand the Professor reached between his legs, grabbed his more than half hard dick, and after only a few strokes it was hard, too. “Please...” 

And then he felt something breach his hole. It was the Professor's finger, coated in lube, and he slowly started to prepare him, stretched his hole. After a few moments he added another finger, and then a third one. 

“Oh god,” Tony groaned, when the Professor hit his prostate with his fingers. The Professor chuckled, when Tony pushed his ass against his hand and literally fucked himself on his fingers. 

“Please,” he whined, when the other man removed his fingers, but only a few seconds later he felt the Professor's dick at his entrance, and his hands on Tony's hips. 

“Ready?” The Professor asked, and Tony nodded eagerly. But instead of moving forward, the Professor pulled Tony back and impaled him on his cock. Tony moaned like a bitch in heat, because the bastard hit his prostate again. And then he started to fuck him hard, hit his sweet spot with each and every stroke, and turned Tony into a whimpering, sobbing, moaning mess, who clung to the desk as if his life depended on it. His own dick was so hard, it slapped against his belly every time the Professor rocked his body against the desk, and Tony was tempted to touch himself. But he had no idea if the Professor would allow it and so he kept his hands to himself. 

He had no idea how long he lay over the table but eventually the Professor's moves got faster, harder, and finally he stilled, and Tony could feel the warm wetness shoot into him, and heard the loud groan from the Professor. But just when he tried to reach between his own legs, to get some relief, the Professor moved again, grabbed his wrist and held it. 

“Did I allow you to touch yourself?” He asked, and Tony shook his head.

“No, Professor,” he whined. He wanted to cum, needed to cum so desperately, he was so close, so, so close. The Professor pulled his dick out of him, and grabbed his hips. 

“Get up, and then lie down on the desk,” the Professor commanded. Tony's legs shook violently when he rose, and only the Professor's hand prevented him from falling onto his face. But he managed to lie down, and the Professor took Tony's knees, and lifted them, spread his legs as wide as possible. The smile on his face told Tony that he liked what he saw. 

“Hold them,” he said, and Tony wrapped his hands around his knees, held his legs open and spread. The Professor looked at him for a long moment, at his leaking, almost purple dick, twitching excited on his belly, before he finally touched him. He wrapped one hand around Tony's cock and took his balls in his other. He massaged Tony's balls and stroked his dick only a few times, and Tony came with a scream. “Clliiiiint!!” His own come splattered against his chin, and he couldn't hold his legs anymore. 

Clint reached for them, and helped him put them down. 

“Jesus Christ!” He panted, when he heard Clint chuckle. Carefully he sat up, and Clint, broadly grinning, leaned in and kissed him. 

“So...” he drawled, “I guess you liked it?” Tony snorted. 

“You're killing me,” he groaned, and Clint chuckled again. He just tucked his dick back into his pants, and handed Tony a handkerchief. And when he started to clean himself, Clint went back behind the desk, took out a piece of paper, wrote something on it and gave it to him. 

“Your certificate, Tony,” Clint said, again in his _Professor Barton_ voice. Tony looked on it and saw 'Tony's sexual fantasies' on top with a check mark beside #5. Detention with Professor Barton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's sexual fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02: get a prince albert  
> 03: getting spanked  
> 04: sweet torture  
> 05: detention with professor barton  
> 06: blackmailed sex  
> 07: getting humped by a stranger in a public shower  
> 08: having fun with the naughty but sexy burglar  
> 09: sex with a hustler in a hotel room  
> 10:  
> 11: pay with sex for a ride  
> 12:  
> 13: Arabian nights  
> 14:  
> 15: spending some time in a chastity belt


	22. Clint's list, #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't like to share and so he has to use his brain :D

This afternoon, when Clint came back home, Tony had waited for him in front of the elevator and said he had a surprise for him. He told him that he should take a shower and wait for him in the bedroom. Clint raised a brow, but since he was curious, he kissed Tony’s cheek. He went to the bathroom, undressed, threw his clothes into the hamper and stepped into the shower, scrubbed himself clean, _everywhere_. He didn’t bother with clothes, he just wrapped a towel around his hips and went back to the bedroom. 

Tony sat on the bed, waiting, and he rose when Clint walked over to him. With a smile he reached for him, pulled him close, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him, hot and passionately. Clint couldn’t help himself, he moaned in his mouth, sucked at his lips. And Tony opened the towel, let it slide to the ground and revealed his half hard cock. His hands roamed over Clint’s back, his legs, his ass. 

“Is that your surprise?” Clint asked mockingly, but touched Tony’s arms with his hands. Tony chuckled, and shook his head. 

“No,” he said, reached into the pocket of his pants to get the silken tie he had had there. He let it dangle over his finger, and smirked. 

“Aww, Tony,” Clint whined. “You know I don’t like them.” 

“I know, but where would be the surprise if you could see everything from the beginning?” Tony asked, and cocked his head. Clint looked at the tie for a long moment. He knew, he trusted Tony with his life, and he would never harm him. And after a long moment, he nodded. 

Tony brushed his lips with his own for a moment, smiled, and walked around Clint. He could feel the warmth of his body when he put the tie around his head and tied it over his eyes. 

“Okay,” Tony said a moment later, took Clint’s hand and he wrapped a leather strap around his wrist, one of their leather cuffs he assumed. And he put cuffs around the second wrist and his ankles, too.

“Ready?” Tony asked when he was done, and touched Clint’s hand. He nodded, and Tony squeezed his hand a tiny bit. “Okay, then follow me,” he said. Clint licked his lips nervously. Tony led him to their _playroom_ , he knew the way, and he gently steered him so he wouldn’t hurt himself. Once the door was closed behind them, Tony took both his hands and pulled him forward a bit before he let go of him. 

“Wait a moment,” he said, and Clint stayed, where he was. He was tempted to move the tie to glimpse at whatever Tony had prepared, but he wouldn’t want to spoil himself, and so he waited. He didn’t have to wait for long, though. He heard something move across the floor and then Tony was at his side, put one hand onto his shoulder and the other at the small of his beck. “Bend forward,” he said, and Clint obeyed. Tony guided him and soon he felt something cold, yet soft, touching his chest and belly. It seemed to be one of their padded benches. Tony let his hand roam from his shoulder over his back to his ass, and Clint felt his dick twitch in excitement. 

“You like that?” Tony chuckled. He swatted Clint’s buttocks, when he didn’t answer immediately. 

“Of course I do,” he moaned. And then there was a hand on his wrist, he heard chains rattle and with a snap his wrist was tied to the bench. Tony tied all his limbs to the bench before he pressed a kiss onto his neck. He started to kiss a trail along Clint’s spine to his ass, chuckled, and pulled Clint’s cock back so it hung at the side of the bench.

“Oh god,” Clint groaned, when Tony spread his cheeks and breathed against his pucker. Tony chuckled again, but then he licked his hole. “Oh god!” 

Tony’s tongue circled his entrance and every now and then he breached him, he teased the nerves around his hole and Clint pulled at his restraints and groaned in pleasure. “Please, Tony,” he stammered. His dick was rock hard by now, but Tony refused to touch it, he rimmed him thoroughly, licked flat over his entrance, dipped his tongue into Clint’s hole, and Clint was a writhing mess not long after. Sweat ran over his back and he was on the brink of shooting his load.

“Please, Tony, please, please…” he pleaded. And then Tony stopped, moved back. Clint wailed low in his throat at the loss of sensation, until Tony spread his cheeks again, and something cold and wet touched his entrance, his lubed finger. He breached him with one finger but added the second one after only a few seconds. He touched Clint’s prostate and his dick twitched again while he couldn’t hold back the throaty groan. 

“Oh god, please…” he breathed, and Tony chuckled once more. But then he removed his fingers and Clint expected him to fuck him now, but Tony made a few steps back, Clint could hear him rummage in the back. “Tony,” Clint complained again. He felt so empty and horny and he needed Tony to touch him, to fuck him. 

“Ready?” Tony asked, a moment later and Clint nodded enthusiastically. But it wasn’t Tony’s dick that entered him. Well, it _felt_ like Tony’s dick, just… colder, more artificial. The fake cock started to move and now Clint could hear a servomotor and Tony appeared in front of him, leaned down and grinned. “Like it?” He asked, but right that moment the dildo hit his sweet spot and Clint could only moan, low and throaty. “Yeah, you like it,” Tony stated. The dick in his hole moved slowly, and Tony hunkered down beside him, touched his cheek and kissed him. 

“Ready?” He asked again, when they parted, and Clint nodded again. “Okay,” Tony said, rose, freed his own hard cock out of his pants and stroked it a few times before he touched Clint’s lips. “Open up, baby.” 

Clint couldn’t think anymore, he could only feel - the dick hitting his prostate every time and now a dick touching his lips. And he opened his mouth, sucked Tony’s cock into his mouth and groaned even more. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Tony moaned now, too. “Take my dick, suck it.” Clint suckled at Tony’s glans, licked it, teased the slit with his tongue and massaged the vein on the underside. When he was at the root, he opened his mouth a little wider, licked Tony’s balls, and gently brushed his teeth over his skin on his way back to the tip. “Oh Jesus!” Tony groaned. 

Clint tried to move his hands again, to touch Tony’s balls, but the restraints held them back. He knew, he wouldn’t last any longer when Tony used the remote in his hand to speed the dildo up. Clint squeezed his eyes shut, and Tony started to fuck his mouth in earnest. The dildo hit his sweet spot, his dick leaked precum for a while now and then Tony groaned and came, right into his mouth. He swallowed Tony’s cum, every single drop of it, and that shoved him over the edge, too. With another throaty groan Clint came, spurted his seed onto the floor beneath the bench. 

“Oh fuck!” He muttered, after Tony had removed his dick out of his mouth and stopped the dildo in his ass. He felt sore, but in a good way, spent, sated… happy. “Oh Jesus fuck!” 

Tony hunkered down beside him again, smiled, cupped his face with one hand and leaned in to kiss him, slow, passionate, nipped at his lower lip and touched Clint’s tongue with his own. He plundered Clint’s mouth thoroughly, and when they finally parted after what felt like an eternity, Clint’s lips tingled. He licked them and could still taste Tony on them. 

“Sooo,” Tony drawled slowly. “I guess you liked my surprise.” He started to unlock his wrists. 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Clint mumbled. Tony removed the dildo out of his ass and helped him to get up, his knees still shaking. And when he grinned at him, Clint grabbed Tony’s face and kissed him again, long and with lots of tongue. 

“Wow,” Tony mumbled afterwards, and a small smile appeared on his lips again. 

“Was that a… a model of your own dick?” 

Tony’s smile broadened. “Yeah. Did you expect anything else?” Clint grinned, too. He just tried to imagine Tony producing a duplicate of his own cock. 

“Did you really make a duplicate of your dick?” Clint asked. 

“Of course. I wanted to fulfil your wish and you know what I think about sharing,” he shrugged. 

“Oh my god,” Clint grinned and shook his head. 

“Come on, let’s get you into the shower again,” Tony suggested. 

Clint was all game. And when he was clean again and went to his dresser to get on a pair of boxers he saw a piece of paper on it, ‘Clint’s fantasies’, and saw the checkmark at #2: getting spit roasted. He grinned, and went to see what was left on Tony’s list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint's fantasies  
> 01:  
> 02: getting spit roasted  
> 03: public hand- or blow job  
> 04: rope bondage and edging  
> 05: sex on the beach  
> 06: join the mile high club  
> 07:  
> 08: advanced strip search  
> 09: spending a whole weekend with sex  
> 10: sensory deprivation  
> 11: sex with the boss to get a job  
> 12:  
> 13: getting reprimanded by "cap"  
> 14: sexy checkup with a naughty doctor  
> 15:

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
